


Переплетено

by iampolza



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Multiverse, My Love Letter To The Fandom, Parallel Universes, Romance, there's a forest fic reference somewhere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Однажды Тайлер и Джош встречаются. Что будет дальше — почти невозможно предугадать.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Переплетено

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [Диттмару](https://ficbook.net/authors/8438) за бетинг.  
> К фику есть [фееричный арт-обложка](https://pp.vk.me/c637326/v637326745/2c20f/yFlY4fUNXdk.jpg) от [oh boy ne noy](https://vk.com/boynenoy).
> 
> Всем привет, это фик про множественные вселенные. Плохая новость: да, тут есть потенциально триггерный контент. Хорошая новость: вы можете пропустить определенные части безо всякого ущерба для понимания остального текста (с расчетом на это я не проставила некоторые предупреждения в шапке, но предупреждаю вас об этом сейчас). Просто будьте внимательны.
> 
> Смерть персонажа: части T, U, W;  
> Тревога, депрессия, суицидальные мысли и намерения: I, J, R, S;  
> Элементы гета (Тайлер/Дженна): L;  
> Полиамория (Джош/Тайлер\Дженна): О.

Однажды Тайлер и Джош встречаются. Что будет дальше – почти невозможно предугадать. 

**A.**

Один мог бы стать первоклассным баскетболистом, но вместо этого тайком писал песни в подвале родительского дома. Второй подрабатывал в музыкальном магазине и всю жизнь мечтал быть ударником. Пианино и барабаны, депрессия и тревожность, обезоруживающая искренность и сбивающая с ног энергия – совместимость несовместимого и идеальное сочетание, подвешенное на нотном стане за изгиб скрипичного ключа. Они оказались в одной группе далеко не сразу. Может, не оказались бы и вовсе, но что-то случилось, обстоятельства сложились нужным образом, череда непредвиденных событий проложила для них дорогу вперед, и вот оно: сначала первое неудавшееся выступление, потом концерт для пятнадцати человек, для пяти сотен, солд-аут в Мэдисон Сквэр Гарден. Об этом напишут в газетах, в журналах, на всех новостных сайтах, в социальных сетях это разойдется миллионами репостов – история успеха, в которой два простых парня из Огайо добились всего. Четыре альбома, мировые туры, самые вместительные концертные залы и огромная армия фанатов, скандирующая их имена. Песни, слова к которым знают наизусть во всех уголках земного шара. Эти двое – кумиры миллионов, спасители жизней, примеры для подражания и культурный феномен. И это ещё не всё, впереди – самое интересное. Только представьте себе, что будет дальше: новые песни, новые альбомы, новые платиновые хиты. Новые премии и новые статьи во всевозможных СМИ, на всех языках мира. Эта история ещё не написана до конца, но будущее обещает лишь самое хорошее, не о чем беспокоиться. Можно просто наслаждаться музыкой, наблюдать за всем со стороны, затаив дыхание и баюкая разрастающееся чувство гордости в груди.

Очередной тур, и почти каждый вечер Тайлер и Джош надевают концертные костюмы, накладывают грим и в ярком свете софитов появляются перед радостно ревущей толпой. Разные страны, разная публика, но эта безумная самоотдача, граничащая с самоотречением – всегда одна и та же. Каждое шоу – как последнее. Гудят дымовые пушки, колонки едва уловимо жужжат от разрывающей их музыки, и откуда-то с потолка цветным дождем сыплется конфетти – настоящий ливень, ураган, смерч, сметающий на своем пути все преграды. Фанаты крепко держат платформы; кто-то выкрикивает слова песни, кто-то плачет, кто-то молчит, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо медленно падающим сверху обрывкам цветной бумаги, которые скользят по коже легкими прикосновениями, похожими на невесомые росчерки птичьего крыла. Тайлер улыбается. Джош улыбается. «Мы Twenty One Pilots, и вы тоже». 

Всё могло бы быть иначе.

**B.**

Twenty One Pilots – это три человека: Тайлер Джозеф, Крис Салих и Ник Томас. Они познакомились в колледже, решили собрать группу, с горем пополам записали дебютный альбом. Решив погнаться за мечтой, они поехали в первый тур на стареньком фургоне – кажется, многие великие исполнители начинали именно так. Впрочем, вряд ли Тайлера, Криса и Ника можно назвать «великими»: с момента основания группы прошло уже шесть лет, но ни одна из их песен так и не пробилась на радио. На гастролях они никогда не заезжали дальше Нью-Йорка, и хотя один из местных лейблов и помог им записать второй альбом в прошлом году, все из их троицы не особо довольны результатом. Впрочем, они стараются не говорить об этом. Однажды Twenty One Pilots уже чуть не распались, и все побаиваются, что ситуация может повториться. В их группе не принято спорить из-за творческих разногласий, они никогда не ссорятся, у них не бывает конфликтов. Может, в этом вся причина – иногда им недостает настоящей страсти. 

Они не слишком хороши, но пока ещё держатся на плаву. Мечты о том, чтобы собирать огромные стадионы, остались в прошлом. Все делают вид, что это мало их волнует. 

У них есть традиция: отправляясь в тур по соседним штатам, они иногда снимают и выкладывают в Сеть коротенькие видео – подготовка к концертам, совместно проведенный досуг, бэкстейджи и, конечно же, фанаты. Записи с ними Тайлер любит просматривать больше всего. Он запирается в комнате, садится на кровать, прижав колени к груди, и жадно смотрит на мерцающий в темноте экран телефона, ловит чужие взгляды, чужие улыбки, и в груди у него что-то начинает мягко и отчаянно биться, будто пойманная в силки птица. Фанатов не так уж и много, но Twenty One Pilots все-таки стабильно собирают небольшие клубы, и в родном Огайо их действительно знают и любят. Бывает, на видео можно заметить кого-нибудь знакомого. Есть люди, которые стараются посетить почти каждый концерт; они приходят к клубам за несколько часов, пробиваются в первые ряды, почти благоговейно повторяют каждое слово вслед за Тайлером. Их не так уж и много, но они есть. Это они обычно остаются после окончания шоу в надежде застать кого-нибудь из группы и поговорить. Многих из таких фанатов Тайлер помнит в лицо, и иногда он просит, чтобы Марк снимал для видео именно их – с блеском в глазах, воодушевленных, откликнувшихся на лирику Тайлера, будто на зов. 

Такие видео ему необходимы. Это трудно объяснить: он до предела выкладывается на каждом выступлении, старается быть искренним, открытым, и, по идее, интерес со стороны других людей должен вдохновлять его. Но что-то не так. _Что-то не так._ Идет время, и Тайлер все больше чувствует себя уставшим, одиноким, злым. Это отражается в текстах новых песен, и Ник с Крисом иногда настороженно поглядывают на него, но ничего не говорят. От их молчания весьма ощутимо веет отчуждением. Тайлеру плевать, его волнует совсем не это. Идет время, его карьера, вроде как, идет в гору, но ему словно не хватает чего-то важного, какой-то основополагающей детали – он будто умчался на очередной концерт, забыв своё сердце дома на полке. Теперь оно лежит там, жалкое и ненужное, и содрогается от спазмов, упрямо пытается биться, пока книжная пыль забивает аорту. 

Тайлер сидит на кровати, прикусив ноготь на большом пальце, сжавшись в комок, и смотрит последнее видео, которое Марк выложил на YouTube. За окном ночь, в комнате темно, на небе почти нет звезд. Теплым дыханием льнет к затылку приближающаяся мигрень. В квартире больше нет ни души – Крис и Ник снова ушли каждый по своим делам. Для них смысл жизни никогда не ограничивался группой, и потому иногда в их компании Тайлер чувствует себя лишним.

Иногда – это часто.

На экране телефона видео с бэкстейджа наконец-то сменяется кадрами со стоящими у входа в клуб людьми. Парень с тоннелями в ушах и в самодельной майке с логотипом их группы отводит взгляд в сторону, явно смущаясь направленного на него объектива.

– Меня зовут Джош, – неуверенно улыбаясь, говорит он. – Я был на всех концертах, которые проходили в Колумбусе. Я… я слушаю их почти с момента основания, наверное. Трудно сказать. Как-то давно один знакомый с работы принес мне их записи, и я подсел. В смысле, почему?.. Это такой глупый вопрос, – он тихо посмеивается, смешно морща нос. – У них просто потрясающая энергетика, Тайлер очень артистичный. Их последний альбом… _другой_ , но мне это даже нравится. Тайлер не боится открыто обсуждать многие противоречивые вещи, и это прозвучит странно, но… но он говорит о проблемах целого поколения. Нет, честно, вы только вслушайтесь! Мне кажется, эти ребята заслуживают большего – много-много фанатов, клубов получше. Хотя я рад, что пока могу позволить себе ходить на каждый их концерт. Это моя любимая группа. Когда-то давно я тоже хотел заниматься музыкой, но…

Парень снова нервно улыбается, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Тайлер нажимает на паузу, бездумно смотрит на экран, и что-то ёкает у него в сердце – болезненное и необъяснимое ощущение, обжигающее, как брызги кипятка. Слова поднимаются к горлу, будто газ, но Тайлер глотает их, не давая им вырваться. Он закрывает вкладку с видео и откладывает телефон в сторону. 

В комнате темно. Крис и Ник ушли по делам. Тайлер чувствует себя лишним.

Он обнимает руками колени и закрывает глаза.

**C.**

Twenty One Pilots – это два человека, два парня из Огайо. Их имена у многих на устах.

Джозеф и Дан.

Зак Джозеф и Джош Дан.

Они познакомились случайно, на чьей-то вечеринке – Джош уже не может припомнить детали: он был пьян в стельку, и Зак тоже, но это не помешало им немного поболтать о музыке и обменяться номерами телефонов. После той ночи они надолго забыли друг о друге, не общались почти год, но в какой-то момент Заку понадобился ударник для выступления, и он вспомнил о Джоше. Тот согласился – после ухода из House of Heroes у него было не так много дел. Они сыграли вместе один раз, потом ещё. Потом Зак, смущенно потирая лоб, предложил работать вместе на постоянной основе, и Джош, помнится, улыбнулся и сказал: _«Чувак, мы как будто женимся»_ , а Зак рассмеялся в ответ. Дело было сделано.

Сейчас, несколько лет спустя, Джош не жалеет о своем решении. Ему нравится Зак: он вдумчивый, творческий, острый на язык. У него интересные идеи, и с ним легко. Но есть ещё кое-что. Об этом не знают ни их фанаты, ни люди с лейбла. Джош и Зак всегда вместе работают над новыми песнями, стараются вместе сочинять лирику и придумывать мелодии, но, как и все остальные, иногда они заходят в тупик. И вот тогда на сцену выходит третий негласный участник их группы, которого Джош никогда не видел в глаза.

_«Как тебе “Twenty One Pilots”? По-моему, круто звучит, а? Нет, это мой брат придумал, он тут прочитал одну книгу, и…»_

_«Помнишь, мы думали насчет вступления к тому треку?.. Я вчера спросил Тайлера, и он посоветовал крутую вещь…»_

_«Слушай, я показал ему наши наброски, и он…»_

_«Он отдал мне свой стих, мы можем сделать из него песню. Посмотришь?»_

У Зака есть старший брат, которого зовут Тайлер. Судя по тому, что он всегда помогает Заку, если у того возникают трудности, отношения у них в семье весьма теплые, и это круто. Судя по идеям, которыми Тайлер всегда щедро делится с ними, он – чертов музыкальный гений. В тексты, которыми он разбрасывается легко и без сожалений, можно влюбиться, и на концертах именно песни Тайлера всегда приводят фанатов в восторг. Зак говорит, что Тайлер только рад этому: он смотрит записи с шоу и улыбается, ему вовсе необязательно видеть своё имя на дисках, ему вполне достаточно и этого. Когда-то давно он, вроде как, тоже хотел заниматься музыкой, но потом что-то случилось – Зак никогда не рассказывает эту историю до конца. 

Никто, кроме него и Джоша, не знает, какое большое влияние Тайлер оказывает на творчество их группы. Это тайна. Это секрет.

Идет время, и Джоша медленно гложет любопытство. Он никогда не видел Тайлера – Зак не знакомил Джоша со своей семьей. Он лишь сказал, что Тайлер не слишком любит общаться с новыми людьми, а ещё ненавидит фотографироваться. У него нет профиля ни в одной социальной сети. В инстаграме у Зака есть лишь одно фото с братом, но и на нем тот закрывается от камеры руками. Плохое освещение, и потому не видно лица – только плавная линия челюсти, приоткрытые губы, проглядывающий сквозь решетку растопыренных пальцев глаз. Почему-то Джош сохранил это фото себе на телефон и теперь то и дело смотрит на него, как зачарованный. Парень-загадка, безумный гений, прячущийся от целого мира. Джош хочет увидеть его. Джош хочет его узнать.

Идет время.

Запись их второго альбома в самом разгаре, когда Зак вдруг говорит:  
– Кстати, Тайлер сказал, что хотел бы прочитать часть куплета в _Kitchen Sink_. Может, ещё что-нибудь в _Be Concerned_. Можно это устроить? Ты не возражаешь? – он говорит это нарочито будничным тоном, как будто речь идет о погоде, а не о том, что его брат наконец-то решил показаться на публике – впервые за три года.

Джош не знает, есть ли у него право возражать, учитывая, что слова для обеих песен им написал Тайлер. Но, в любом случае, Джош совсем не против, даже наоборот.

– Не-а, – говорит он, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. – Это будет очень круто. И господи, неужели я наконец-то познакомлюсь с ним?

Зак неопределенно пожимает плечами, смотря себе под ноги.

– Ну, типа того. Раз ты согласен, завтра утром он приедет к нам в студию. 

– Эй, что не так? – спрашивает Джош, уловив в чужом голосе напряженные нотки.

– Должен тебя предупредить, – настороженно говорит Зак, все ещё стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. – Мой брат очень… _странный_.

– В хорошем смысле или в плохом?

– В обоих.

Зак не врет.

На следующий день Джош открывает дверь студии и нос к носу сталкивается с каким-то парнем в помятой желтой толстовке. Взъерошенные волосы, синеватые тени от недосыпа под глазами, крайне усталый вид. На лице у него застыло удивленное, почти напуганное выражение. Джош медленно моргает, пытаясь сообразить, кто перед ним. На часах – семь утра, обычно в такую рань во всем здании нет ни души, и Джош приезжает первым. Этот парень не похож на сотрудника студии, вряд ли он – ещё один записывающийся здесь исполнитель, и все это кажется подозрительным, но потом Джош присматривается к нему внимательнее, стряхивает с себя оцепенение, и словно что-то щелкает у него в голове. 

Он никогда прежде не видел Тайлера, но узнает его почти мгновенно. 

Форма лица, губы, цвет глаз – всё как на той фотографии. Тайлер чем-то неуловимо похож на Зака, но в то же время он другой, совсем другой. Взгляд у него тяжелее, глубже, пристальнее, а черты лица – мягче, и Джошу поначалу трудно свыкнуться с мыслью, что человек, который написал столько потрясающих текстов для их группы и о котором Джош столько думал, прямо сейчас стоит перед ним. 

Парень несколько удивленно вскидывает бровь, и Джош только тогда понимает, что слишком долго просто стоит и молчит.

– Так ты Тайлер? – быстро спохватившись, говорит он. – Я Джош.

– Знаю, – фыркает Тайлер, немного насмешливо закатывая глаза. – Зак постоянно говорит о тебе. К тому же, я смотрю все выступления Twenty One Pilots.

– Точно, – Джош улыбается, чтобы скрыть неловкость, и потирает ладони. – Тогда просто скажу, что рад наконец-то познакомиться с тобой лично, чувак.

Тайлер коротко кивает, утыкаясь взглядом в пол и пряча руки в карманах толстовки. Повисает пауза. Тайлер выглядит так, будто ему неуютно, и поначалу Джош думает, что это из-за него – они по-прежнему стоят в проходе, довольно близко друг к другу, и наверняка это кажется Тайлеру нарушением его личного пространства. Но он мог бы сделать шаг назад, мог бы сказать что-нибудь. Он молчит. Он остается на месте. Джош не торопится отстраняться. 

– Ты сегодня рано, – говорит он, чтобы хоть чем-то нарушить тишину.

– Думал, что в это время здесь никого не будет.

– Здесь никого и нет. В смысле, я обычно приезжаю самым первым. 

– Я не знал.

– Тебя напрягает моё присутствие? Я могу уйти.

– Нет, – резко говорит Тайлер, снова поднимая на Джоша взгляд. – Останься. Мне нужна кое-какая помощь с аппаратурой.

Джош улыбается и говорит:  
– Окей.

Одно время он думал, что Тайлер помогает ему и Заку лишь потому, что сам не умеет петь – это казалось логичным предположением. Сейчас же, сидя за настроечным пультом и слушая _Be Concerned_ в исполнении Тайлера, Джош не может найти себе места. Его будто накрывает прохладная волна, и топит, утаскивает на самое дно. Голос Тайлера ложится на музыку идеально: он выше, чему у Зака, более ломкий, непредсказуемый, интонации скачут, как кардиограмма, и каждое слово – просьба, жалоба, вызов. Глаза у Тайлера закрыты, на щеках пляшет румянец, губы то и дело касаются микрофона. Он чувствует всё, абсолютно всё, о чем поёт, и это так искренне, так завораживающе, что в какое-то мгновение сердце у Джоша не выдерживает и сдается.

Они записывают всё, что нужно, за полчаса. Тайлер нервно теребит пальцами завязку на толстовке, бросает взгляд на дверь, и Джош тут же предлагает выпить кофе. Они заказывают пиццу и садятся прямо на пол, разговор завязывается сам собой, и на этот раз в нем нет неловких пауз. Они обсуждают музыку и фильмы, Тако Белл и любимую марку хлопьев, депрессию и ночные кошмары. С Тайлером совсем не так легко, как с Заком – он более закрытый, более сдержанный. Но это не _плохо_ , это – _иначе_. Джош ещё никогда не встречал людей, которых невозможно разгадать по взгляду. Ему хотелось бы поселиться у Тайлера в голове, чтобы узнать все его мысли, все его идеи, все о нем самом. Джош чувствует небывалый душевный подъем, похожий на одержимость.

Тайлер улыбается какой-то его глупой шутке, и лицо у него преображается. Он выглядит моложе, счастливее, отходят на второй план тени под глазами и немного нездоровая бледность, появляется что-то другое, что-то ещё – спокойствие и умиротворенность, робкий проблеск интереса, _красота_.

Это становится последней каплей.

– Слушай, мне нужно знать кое-что, – поспешно говорит Джош. – Почему ты отдаешь всё нам с Заком? Почему не выступаешь сам?

Тайлер пожимает плечами, задумчиво разрывая на мелкие кусочки корку от пиццы.

– Ну, я никогда особо не стремился к славе. Мне всё равно, чьи имена выкрикивает толпа, я просто рад, что мои идеи хоть как-то добираются до других людей. Вы с Заком – отличная команда.

– Ты мог бы присоединиться к группе.

– Нет, – с застенчивой грустью, с мягкой настойчивостью говорит Тайлер. – Мой шанс упущен. Twenty One Pilots – это Джозеф и Дан, ваши фанаты любят именно вас, им не нужен ещё один бедный родственник, пытающийся отхватить себе кусок чужой славы. Вы с Заком – отличная команда, – повторяет он, прикусывая губу, а потом тихо добавляет: – Иногда я немного завидую ему.

Джош едва заметно подается вперед, впиваясь руками в колени.

– Из-за чего же?

Тайлер бросает в его сторону неуверенный взгляд, потом снова опускает голову.

– Ты очень классный, Джош Дан, – почти шепотом говорит он. – Хотелось бы мне встретить тебя первым. Кто знает, как тогда все могло бы обернуться.

– Послушай, тебе не нужен я, чтобы пробиться, – Джош сжимает руки в кулаки, и сердце у него бьется часто, быстро – ему просто необходимо донести свою мысль, необходимо заставить Тайлера _поверить_. – Тебе не нужен кто-либо ещё. Ты мог бы сделать всё сам.

– Нет, – он качает головой, сутуля плечи, закрываясь, прячась. – Не знаю. Просто… просто я не хочу заниматься этим один.

Чужая искренность пронзает Джоша насквозь, как стрела, и сердце обливается кровью. Он не сразу находится с ответом и просто сидит, смотря в пустоту перед собой, пока смысл сказанных Тайлером слов медленно настигает его, опутывает мысли, как колючая проволока. Воображение само собой начинает рисовать яркие картины из совсем другой жизни: на вечеринке Джош встречает не Зака, а Тайлера, они вместе создают группу, и перед каждым шоу толпа выкрикивает другие имена. Тайлер сам поет свои песни, он сам перебирает струны укулеле и клавиши фортепиано, сам стоит на сцене под светом софитов и градом аплодисментов, а не смотрит на это с монитора компьютера. 

Кто знает, как все могло бы обернуться. Стал бы Тайлер счастливее? Стал бы Джош? Кто знает. 

_Кто знает._

Но всё это не отменяет главного.

– Ты _невероятный_ , – говорит Джош, кладя руку Тайлеру на плечо, и в этот момент ему абсолютно плевать на то, что о нем подумают. – Ты мог бы затмить собой и меня, и Зака. Ты ведь знаешь это? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты знаешь это.

Тайлер выглядит шокированным, польщенным, пристыженным. Он смотрит на Джоша с грустной полуулыбкой и ничего не говорит.

– Думаю, иногда Зак не до конца понимает всего того, о чем поет, – продолжает Джош. – Иногда даже он не понимает, насколько твои песни потрясающие. 

– А ты понимаешь? – вдруг спрашивает Тайлер.

– Не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что да, но это ведь признак того, что я что-то упускаю, правда же?

Джош сплетает пальцы в замок. Тайлер снова улыбается.

И здесь могло бы произойти что-нибудь. Они могли бы обменяться номерами телефонов, или же поцеловаться, или же вернуться в другую комнату, снова сесть за настроечный пульт, встать за микрофон, записать все песни с альбома заново, на этот раз уже лишь с вокалом Тайлера.

Но ничего этого происходит. Время – почти десять, и в студию приезжают техники, другие исполнители, приезжает заспанный Зак, и Тайлер все больше закрывается с каждым новым человеком, проходящим по коридору. Он уходит тихо, не попрощавшись – Джош даже не замечает, как это происходит. Когда он вдруг обнаруживает, что Тайлера больше нет в комнате, Джош выбегает к лифту, потом – в холл, потом – на улицу, но нигде не маячит знакомая желтая толстовка. Тайлер исчезает так же внезапно, как и появляется.

На следующий день Зак подходит к Джошу и протягивает ему скомканный, неряшливо вырванный из блокнота листок. Тот исписан аккордами, словами, зачеркнутыми и подчеркнутыми, выстроенными на странице так, что с первого взгляда становится ясно: это стихи. Сверху размашистым почерком Тайлера написано: _«Lovely»_.

– Сегодня утром он отдал мне эту песню, – Зак выглядит в равной степени заинтригованным и растерянным. – Сказал, ты поймешь, о чем она. Он хочет, чтобы мы записали её и включили в альбом. Посмотришь?

Джош улыбается и протягивает руку за листком.

**D.**

_…Или, может, все происходит точно так же, но немного иначе._

– Так ты Тайлер? – быстро спохватившись, говорит Джош, смотря на парня в желтой толстовке. – Я Джош.

Тот фыркает и немного насмешливо закатывает глаза.

– Да, прости, ты же смотришь все записи с концертов. Я забыл.

Тайлер делает неопределенный жест рукой и пожимает плечами, словно говоря: _«Не беспокойся»._

– Рад наконец-то познакомиться с тобой лично, чувак, – улыбается Джош, и получает короткий кивок в ответ.

Чужое молчание не особо тревожит, но кажется немного странным. Джош пытается понять, в чем дело, и вдруг замечает, что Тайлер пристально смотрит на его губы каждый раз, когда он говорит. В первую секунду это кажется чем-то волнующим, пленительным, но потом в голове у Джоша складываются вместе два очевидных факта, и его будто обдает холодной водой.

Выражение лица у него, должно быть, как-то неуловимо меняется, и Тайлер замечает это, вопросительно вскидывая брови.

– Нет-нет, – нарочито медленно и четко говорит Джош. – Всё в порядке.

Глаза у Тайлера медленно расширяются от ужаса, и он краснеет, хмурится, опускает взгляд, стыдливо прикусывая щеку изнутри.

– Эй, – Джошу приходится слегка прикоснуться к чужому локтю, чтобы заставить Тайлера снова поднять голову. – _Всё в порядке_ , – с нажимом повторяет он. – Ты в порядке?

Слегка помедлив, Тайлер кивает.

– Хорошо, – Джош вздыхает и взволнованно ерошит рукой волосы. – Прости, – осторожно говорит он, чувствуя сковывающую его неловкость, – но я должен спросить: ты хорошо читаешь по губам? Мне жаль, что я не знаю языка жестов. Мы всегда можем взять бумагу с ручкой и переписываться, если что.

Тайлер качает головой, быстро указывая на рот Джоша и показывая знак «окей», а затем достает из заднего кармана джинсов смятый блокнот.

– О, хорошо, – отзывается Джош. – Я понятия не имею, где можно найти чистый листок бумаги в этой дыре, так что мы, типа, спасены.

Он улыбается, пытаясь приободрить и себя тоже. Тайлер несмело улыбается в ответ уголком губ, и это выглядит искренне, трогательно, по-настоящему привлекательно. Джош вдруг чувствует, как в груди удушливой волной поднимается тревога: он боится облажаться, боится сделать что-то не так. Во рту сухо, начинает гореть лицо. Интуиция подсказывает ему, что лучше расслабиться и действовать по наитию, но это ужасно трудно сделать, особенно когда Тайлер по-прежнему пристально смотрит на его губы.

Джош нервно облизывает их. Тайлер моргает.

– Ты сегодня рано, – говорит Джош, чтобы хоть чем-то отвлечь себя.

Тайлер достает из кармана толстовки изгрызенную шариковую ручку, пишет на чистой странице блокнота: _«думал, что буду тут один»_.

– Ну, обычно я приезжаю самым первым. Тебя напрягает моё присутствие? Я могу уйти.

Тайлер качает головой.

_останься  
нужна помощь с аппаратурой  
просто мне бывает не по себе, когда приходится петь/говорить перед кем-то_

Почерк у него размашистый, с сильным наклоном. Пишет он быстро – чувствуются многие часы практики; наверняка с большинством людей Тайлеру приходится общаться именно через письмо. Шариковая ручка немного мажет, и пальцы у Тайлера все в черных чернилах.

Джош слегка наклоняет голову вправо.

– Так ты умеешь говорить?

_ходил на курсы в детстве  
но не люблю это делать   
распевать слова легче – звуки мягче_

– Прости, наверное, это бестактный вопрос… Но как ты узнаешь, попал ли ты в нужные ноты? Мне действительно интересно.

Тайлер добродушно хмыкает, снова пишет ответ. Чтобы он не тратил время на то, чтобы каждый раз показывать ему блокнот, Джош придвигается ближе, заглядывает на страницу через чужое плечо. Они с Тайлером стоят почти вплотную. Никто не делает попыток отстраниться.

_практика  
и зак помогает  
чувствую вибрацию и напряжение голосовых связок  
хотя иногда читать рэп проще  
за ритмом следить легко  
считаю про себя_

– Вау, – искренне говорит Джош. – Это очень круто.

Тайлер улыбается и отводит взгляд в сторону. Джош молча стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, бездумно смотрит на мятую ткань чужой толстовки, и пытается представить себе, каково это: пытаться петь, говорить, совершенно не слыша себя и других. Это как изо всех сил кричать, будучи под водой – никаких звуков, лишь пустота, и тебя будто запечатывает внутри собственной головы. Тайлер пишет стихи и музыку, песни, которые сам никогда не услышит, но через Зака и Джоша они дойдут до других людей, до фанатов Twenty One Pilots. 

Тайлер уже так много сделал для группы, но не попросил ничего взамен – ни денег, ни признания своих заслуг, ни упоминаний в интервью. Это их второй альбом, а он хочет всего лишь прочитать куплеты в парочке песен. Он достоин большего. Он достоин того, чтобы зрители на концертах скандировали именно его имя. 

И Джош вдруг видит это: Тайлер стоит на сцене, закрыв глаза, простирая вперед руки, и в темном зале толпа беснуется, кричит, всеми силами тянется к нему. Почувствует ли он жар чужой любви, тепло от света софитов, звуковые колебания в воздухе, когда многотысячный зал начнет петь ему его же песни? Он увидит улыбки и слезы на лицах зрителей – будет ли этого достаточно? Этого достаточно. Тайлер смотрит записи каждого выступления. Незримо он присутствует на каждом концерте, и когда люди выкрикивают название их группы, они воздают хвалу и Тайлеру тоже. 

Джош кладет руку ему на плечо и кивает на дверь в соседнюю комнату.

– Ну что, пойдем? Запишем все до прихода остальных. Я помогу с аппаратурой. 

Тайлер кивает, хотя по напряженно сведенным на переносице бровям видно, как он нервничает. Джош нервничает тоже, но это приятное, азартное беспокойство – ему не терпится услышать Тайлера. Будет ли его голос похож на голос Зака? Будет ли он вообще похож на чей-либо голос?

Джош садится за настроечный пульт, Тайлер встает за микрофон.

– Чем займемся сначала?

_be concerned  
тренировался вчера_

– Дать тебе сигнал, когда нужно будет вступать?

Тайлер кивает. Джош вздыхает и включает записанную ранее фонограмму. 

Он слышал её уже сотню раз – работая с Заком над песней, они гоняли запись по кругу, целиком и отдельными фрагментами, напряженно подмечали каждую деталь, старались довести все до совершенства. Вот основная мелодия в самом начале, её объемное, полифоническое звучание и поющий ансамбль на фоне – похоже на церковный хорал. Помнится, именно Тайлер предложил эту идею. Откуда он черпает вдохновение? Представляет ли он, как звучит этот трек на самом деле? Джош слышал эту песню уже сотню раз, но вместе с тем будто бы слышит её впервые. Он вдруг по-настоящему вдумывается в слова, открывает для себя их скрытое значение, и когда Зак проговаривает _«я не верю своим ушам, я напуган до смерти»_ , он почему-то внутренне вздрагивает, как от удара током.

_«Не будь равнодушен_ , – распевает Зак во время припева. – _Не будь равнодушен»._

Джош перехватывает дыхание и взмахивает рукой.

Закрыв глаза, Тайлер приникает губами к микрофону.

Его голос – это… это… его трудно описать словами. Никогда раньше Джош не слышал, как разговаривают глухонемые люди. Он знает, что немота – это почти всегда побочный эффект: трудно, почти невозможно научиться говорить, когда у тебя нет примера для подражания – ты видишь лишь движения губ, но собственные голосовые связки и их возможности остаются загадкой. Наверное, в такие моменты как никогда ощущаешь собственную изолированность от других. Это как пытаться докричаться до пустоты, и потому голос навсегда колючим комом застревает в горле. Вечная тишина: никаких звуков, никаких слов…

_«Никакой музыки,_ – с придыханием напевает Тайлер, – _и я мог бы говорить о чем угодно: стоит это усилий или нет, зависит от того, кто слушает»_.

Голос у него высокий, неустойчивый, ломкий, как первый лед на кромке луж. Иногда он слегка путает звуки, неправильно произносит слова, не совсем попадает в ритм, но это мелочи. Тайлер сосредоточен: горло напряжено, брови нахмурены, губы двигаются по заученной схеме. Его голос очаровывает своей уникальностью, непохожестью ни на что другое – это словно иностранная речь, заклинание, смысл которого, впрочем, очевиден и понятен. Джош жадно слушает, не смея пошевелиться. Что-то в самой темной, самой слякотной глубине души как будто спускают с цепи. Что-то рушится, ломается в груди, и через эти трещины внутрь просачивается музыка. 

_«Не будь равнодушен,_ – нараспев проговаривает Тайлер. – _Не будь равнодушен»._

Джош выключает запись и остается на месте. В голове пусто, как в разрушенном после авиа-налета городе, и он не знает, что сказать. Тайлер отстраняется от микрофона и переводит дыхание, открывает глаза, облизывает пересохшие губы. Он бросает неуверенный взгляд на Джоша и тянется за блокнотом.

_ну как???  
можно переделать, если что  
всё окей_

– Нет, – качает головой Джош. – Нет, это было невероятно. Ты _невероятный_. 

Глаза у Тайлера немного округляются, брови ползут вверх, он быстро скользит взглядом по лицу Джоша, будто в попытке удостовериться, что правильно разобрал чужие слова.

Джош поспешно предлагает выпить кофе. Они садятся прямо на пол, пьют горячую бурду из ближайшего автомата и разговаривают. Джош старается произносить слова как можно четче, а у Тайлера в блокноте со временем почти заканчиваются чистые листы. Все руки у него в черных чернилах, и когда в какой-то момент он задумчиво трет шею, на ней тоже остается грязный след.

– Мне жаль, что ты не выступаешь с нами, – говорит Джош. – Ты, например, мог бы играть на фортепиано. Ты ведь умеешь играть на фортепиано?

_да, но это всё не то  
хорошо знаю музыкальную теорию  
но по факту лишь нажимаю клавиши в нужной последовательности  
это всё не то_

– Судя по тому, какие мелодии ты придумываешь, ты чувствуешь музыку намного лучше, чем другие.

Тайлер грустно улыбается, вздыхая.

_нет  
вы с Заком хорошая команда  
все на своих местах  
и я тоже_

– Приходи как-нибудь на концерт, ладно? – говорит Джош и получает неопределенное пожимание плечами в ответ. В голове вдруг проскакивает безумная идея, которая вдохновляет, дает толчок к действию, и он вскакивает на ноги, протягивает Тайлеру руку, помогая встать. – Пойдем, я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Тайлер выглядит озадаченным, но он послушно следует за Джошем дальше по коридору. Они так и не разжимают рук. Никто не торопится отстраняться. 

В одной из комнат стоит барабанная установка – новая, её ещё не успели перенести на постоянное место, на специальную подставку. Джош достает палочки из коробки.

– Сядь на пол, поближе ко мне, – говорит он Тайлеру. – Прижми руки ладонями к полу. Это – моя партия в последнем припеве _Kitchen Sink_.

И Джош начинает играть.

Он бьет по барабанам сильно, нещадно, отдавая процессу всего себя и всю свою страсть. Начинают привычно ныть руки – сладкая, приятная усталость. Комната наполняется шумом, от которого звенит в ушах, но главное – вовсе не это. От сильных ударов начинает легонько вибрировать пол, на котором стоит установка, и Джош жадно ловит момент, когда Тайлер вдруг осознает, что чувствует руками каждое колебание. На секунду его лицо теряет всякое выражение, глаза становятся пустыми и мертвыми, слегка приоткрываются от удивления губы, но потом жизнь возвращается в него с новой силой. Искристый, счастливый взгляд, улыбка на лице. Тайлер закрывает глаза и плотно прижимает руки к полу, впитывая музыку в себя. 

Джош отыгрывает свою партию несколько раз подряд, и когда он останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, Тайлер тянется за блокнотом.

_ещё  
ещё   
ещё_

Лихорадочный румянец на щеках, сбившееся от восторга дыхание. Джош утирает пот со лба и улыбается. Он снова начинает играть.

На следующий день Зак подходит к нему и протягивает скомканный, неряшливо вырванный из блокнота листок. Тот исписан аккордами, словами, зачеркнутыми и подчеркнутыми, выстроенными на странице так, что с первого взгляда становится ясно: это стихи. Сверху размашистым почерком Тайлера написано: _«Car Radio»_.

– Сегодня утром он отдал мне эту песню, – Зак выглядит в равной степени заинтригованным и растерянным. – Хочет, чтобы мы записали её и включили в альбом. Посмотришь?

Джош протягивает руку за листком.

_«Иногда тишина жестока_ , – гласит первая строчка, – _и мне сложно это утаить»._

От этих слов больно колет где-то под сердцем, но Джош жадно дочитывает до конца.

– Шикарная песня, – говорит он в итоге. – Мне кажется, мы должны снять на неё клип.

**E.**

– Эй, эй, – Тайлер хватает Марка за рукав майки, заставляет остановиться. – Кто это там?

Это их первый крупный фестиваль, и для Тайлера здесь всё в новинку. Его немного пугает обилие людей вокруг, ему все ещё трудно ориентироваться между сразу несколькими сценами, на каждой из которых постоянно что-то происходит, но он в восторге от самой атмосферы, от того, как все вокруг болтают и смеются, подпевают любимым исполнителям, едят хот-доги и пьют колу, сидя прямо на траве. В своих дурацких темных очках и цветочном кимоно Тайлер чувствует себя тут как дома. Ему немного тревожно из-за предстоящего выступления, но в остальном он счастлив и воодушевлен, он действительно рад быть здесь, даже несмотря на то, что его блок будет проходить не на самой крупной сцене и не в самое удобное время. Всё это – мелочи.

Весь день они с Марком бродят по фестивалю, заводят новые знакомства, болтают со случайными людьми, приглашая их прийти на шоу. Тайлер раздает несколько бесплатных копий No Phun Intended, Марк попутно делает десяток удачных фотографий. 

Они уже направляются обратно к своей машине, когда на одной из сцен Тайлер замечает очередную группу – точнее, не всю группу, а ударника. Гитаристы и вокалист действительно стараются зажечь толпу, но все это выглядит немного наигранно, очень предсказуемо. Однако парень за барабанной установкой играет так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Синие волосы прилипли ко лбу, голый торс поблескивает от пота, руки выделывают что-то невероятное – магия, дикая энергия, от которой ритм песни начинает отдаваться эхом глубоко в груди.

Тайлер останавливается, как вкопанный, прилипнув взглядом к сцене. 

– Кто это там? – спрашивает он Марка.

Тот наконец-то отрывается от настроек фотоаппарата.

– А, это House of Heroes. Драйвовые ребята. Последний альбом у них неплох – вроде как даже пробился в альтернативные хит-парады в этом году. 

– Тот парень с синими волосами…

– Джош Дан. Чувак просто бомба. Говорят, он как-то пробил барабан на одном из концертов. 

Тайлер украдкой вытирает о джинсы вспотевшие ладони и тяжело сглатывает.

– Неужели? – сдавленно говорит он.

Марк согласно хмыкает.

– Мне кажется, тут половина зрителей пришла только ради него. Ну, их можно понять.

Песня подходит к концу, и люди у самой сцены начинают оживленно хлопать, что-то кричать. Гитаристы многозначительно ухмыляются и отходят к дальнему краю сцены, разминая пальцы, открывая бутылки с водой. Всё внимание зрителей переключается на барабанную установку. Джош Дан откидывает свои синие волосы со лба, улыбается толпе – хищно, игриво, провокационно – и поудобнее перехватывает палочки.

То, что происходит дальше, трудно описать словами. Тайлер и раньше слышал барабанные соло: за свою недолгую жизнь он успел пересмотреть столько концертов, ознакомиться со всеми возможными жанрами музыки, но ещё никогда чужое мастерство не вызывало в нем такого неудержимого эмоционального отклика. Джош идеально владеет своим инструментом, с этим трудно поспорить. Но впечатляет даже не это – на фестивале такого уровня почти все исполнители хороши в своем деле. Джош – более чем просто хорош. Барабаны буквально _поют_ у него под руками – удар за ударом, удар за ударом, с разной скоростью и разной силой, и в итоге громкая, жесткая, изначально лишенная всякой гармонии какофония сплетается в мелодию, под ритм которой подстраивается сердце. Джош играет так, словно это его последний концерт, последний шанс показать себя. Он подпрыгивает на сидении, бьет, бьет по барабанам и тарелкам, закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, растворяясь в шуме своего инструмента и радостных криках восторженной толпы. Синие пряди снова липнут ко лбу, на груди блещет пот. Мышцы на руках напряжены до передела. Джош не останавливается. Джош не останавливается.

Когда все заканчивается, он снова улыбается – на этот раз немного смущенно, – и зрители вопят так, будто их режут живьем.

– Марк, – с придыханием говорит Тайлер, беззастенчиво глазея на сцену. – Мне нужен ударник.

Марк окидывает его кислым взглядом и фыркает.

– Скорее уж холодный душ.

Тайлер ахает и в наигранном жесте прижимает руку к груди.

– Ты уволен, – говорит он Марку, но тот отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи.

– Да, да, разумеется, – скучающим тоном соглашается он. – Как только рассчитаешься со мной за все месяцы неблагодарной работы.

Сет House of Heroes закончился, и участники группы кланяются, машут фанатам, Джош бросает в толпу барабанную палочку. Техники начинают разбирать оборудование, готовя сцену к выступлению следующей группы.

Марк нетерпеливо щелкает пальцами у Тайлера перед лицом.

– Эй, нам пора.

– Но…

– Ладно, у меня для тебя хорошая и плохая новости. Плохая: твой выход через десять минут, и если мы не поторопимся, то опоздаем, и нас возненавидят, – он выдерживает паузу, подчеркивая всю значимость подобных последствий. – Хорошая: я знаю, в каком клубе будет афтер-пати. Наверняка туда придут все. _Все_ , Тайлер. Говорят, Джош Дан не любит вечеринки, но иногда все-таки появляется на них.

Тайлер резко вздыхает и притягивает вяло сопротивляющегося Марка в крепкое объятие.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он. – Нет, серьезно.

– Знаю, – страдальчески отзывается Марк, закатывая глаза. – Потому что я классный и самый крутой, а ещё без меня ты играл бы разве что перед входом в метро, собирая брошенные монетки в футляр из-под укулеле. 

Тайлер смеется.

– Воистину. Ну что, пойдем?

– Побежим. Времени в обрез.

Перед тем, как пуститься в погоню за Марком, Тайлер бросает последний взгляд на сцену и, кажется, видит где-то за кулисами синий всполох чьих-то непослушных волос.

**F.**

Почти каждый день этот странный парень приходит на оживленную улицу, встает у входа в метро и играет, собирая брошенные случайными прохожими монетки в футляр из-под укулеле. Красный пиджак весь в пятнах, с дыркой на рукаве, белая рубашка была белой когда-то очень давно. При таком соседстве черный галстук на шее выглядит почти иронично. У парня обычно заспанный, усталый вид, и щеки впалые, как будто он не ест совсем. Иногда у него на лице можно заметить синяки или кровоподтеки, кожа на костяшках пальцев почти всегда содрана, грязные руки все в порезах. Джош думает, что парень, должно быть, бездомный – это объясняет, почему он почти каждый день приходит на оживленную улицу и своим пением пытается заработать денег.

Джош обращает на него внимание далеко не сразу – мало ли бродяг и бездельников в Коламбусе. Каждый день он ходит на работу этой дорогой, каждый день он спускается в метро через тот самый вход, каждый день он краем глаза видит рваный красный пиджак и проходит мимо. Каждый день в ушах у Джоша наушники, которые позволяют ему закрыться от мира – истерично ревут гитарные переходы, барабанные партии бьют по голове.

Однажды Джош забывает зарядить плеер. Сначала он расценивает это как плохой знак: привычный распорядок вещей нарушен, утро не задалось с самого начала. По дороге к метро он наступает в лужу, его толкает плечом какой-то грузный мужчина, и сгущающиеся на небе темные тучи обещают скорый дождь. Джош понимает, что забыл взять с собой зонт. Но ноги быстро несут его по давно знакомому маршруту, и через десять минут он сворачивает на оживленную улицу. 

В городе душно, пахнет прибитой пылью, и ветра почти нет. Кучевые облака похожи на монолитный кусок серого мрамора – такой выстилает пол на станциях метро. Заспанные, хмурые люди спешат к остановкам, ищут свои припаркованные машины, ловят такси. Кто-то разговаривает по телефону, у кого-то в руках дымятся кружки с чаем или кофе, кто-то просто идет вперед, уставившись себе под ноги.

Это ещё один будний день, самый обычный, пусть и без привычного плеера под рукой. Сейчас Джош пройдет книжный магазин, кофейню, прачечную и быстро спустится в переход, сядет на первый же поезд и…

– _Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь убил меня_ , – доносится до слуха чье-то вкрадчивое, нежное пение. – _Я уже устал от попыток лишить себя жизни._

Джош резко останавливается прямо посреди людского потока. Мужчины и женщины натыкаются на него, чертыхаются, быстро обходят стороной. Джош чувствует себя испуганным ребенком, который выскочил на дорогу перед проезжающим на полной скорости грузовиком. Сердце стучит, как молоток, загоняющий гвозди в доску. Тихая, грустная мелодия простирается над толпой, но никто, кроме Джоша, не замечает её. Только он слышит это, только он. Это волшебство. Он нервно оглядывается вокруг и встречается взглядом с парнем в рваном красном пиджаке.

У него кровоподтек в уголке рта, сбитые костяшки. На фоне чумазого, осунувшегося лица глаза кажутся неестественно большими. Похоже, он чем-то случайно порезал подушечку пальца, и теперь рука у него вся в крови, но он продолжает играть, продолжает перебирать струны так ласково, словно боится спугнуть льющуюся из инструмента музыку. Это трудно даже назвать песней в привычном смысле слова: парень вздыхает, напевает что-то с закрытым ртом и закрытыми глазами, изредка нараспев проговаривает одну или две фразы. Взгляд у него затуманенный, будто он под кайфом, и из всей толпы, направляющейся к метро, лишь он один смотрит на небо.

Нет, не он один. 

Джош стоит на месте, запрокинув голову, и слушает завораживающие в своей простоте переливы чужой мелодии. Кругом снуют спешащие на работу люди. Парень поет какую-то бессмыслицу, на разные лады проговаривает один и тот же слог, но от этого что-то робко трепещет в солнечном сплетении, хочется замереть и не дышать. Над городом сгущаются тучи. Начинается дождь, одна из капель попадает Джошу в глаз и стекает вниз по щеке, как слеза.

Больше он не заряжает плеер.

Каждый день по пути на работу он ненадолго останавливается на оживленной улице у входа в метро, чтобы послушать парня в грязном красном пиджаке. И без того чумазые руки перепачканы в крови, и иногда в футляр из-под укулеле кто-то вместо денег бросает пачку бинтов. Сам Джош воздерживается от пожертвований. Ему кажется, что как только он даст парню денег, это унизит его и покажет, что Джош относится к нему как к немощному уличному попрошайке, а не серьезному исполнителю, который волен играть где и когда угодно. Он платит парню своим вниманием. Каждый день по пути на работу он ненадолго останавливается на оживленной улице, смотрит на него и по-настоящему внимательно слушает. Парень в грязном красном пиджаке уже знает его в лицо, и иногда он машет Джошу своей порезанной рукой, иногда – подмигивает. Обычно в ответ Джош краснеет и уходит.

Он думает, что парень, должно быть, бездомный. С приближением зимы на улице холодает, и с каждым днем он выглядит все более изможденным, все более больным. Красный пиджак не спасает от ледяного ветра, и тогда парень начинает пританцовывать в такт своему пению. Джош смотрит на это и внутреннее поеживается, от жалости все внутри ноет, словно от зубной боли. Он не знает, как можно помочь. Стоит ли обратиться в какую-то службу? Стоит ли подойти и завести разговор? _«Привет, меня зовут Джош, и мне кажется, что ты бездомный. Кстати, красивый голос»._

Парень замечает его в толпе и улыбается. Джош стыдливо опускает голову и спешит прочь.

В канун Дня благодарения парень перестает играть и петь. Он сидит на груде старых одеял, прислонившись к стене дома, и крепко обхватывает себя руками. Глаза закрыты, укулеле лежит рядом – на струнах запеклась кровь. Непривычная тишина давит на уши. Джош подходит ближе, выгребает из кошелька всю мелочь; потом, подумав, кидает парню двадцатку, и тот открывает глаза, поднимает голову, смотрит на Джоша снизу вверх и улыбается ему своими разбитыми губами. Они молча смотрят друг на друга. Потом парень начинает надрывно кашлять и сгибается пополам, его всего трясет. Джош замечает, что красный пиджак висит на нем мешком. Какое-то время он стоит рядом, но парень все кашляет и кашляет. Джош уходит.

На следующий день на оживленной улице рядом с входом в метро никого нет. Как и через неделю. Как и через месяц. Зима проходит однообразно и уныло, безо всяких происшествий. Джош снова начинает заряжать плеер.

В один из самых обычных дней в начале марта случается кое-что: Джош вдруг замечает в толпе красный пиджак, и радостное возбуждение захлестывает его, как удавка. Он трогается с места и бежит, как сумасшедший, проталкивается сквозь людской поток, не слушая чужих недовольных выкриков, не слушая ничего. Разочарование терпкой горечью оседает на языке, когда на деле привидевшийся ему пиджак оказывается красным пальто какой-то женщины. Джош стоит у входа в метро и думает о том, что он очень скучает по музыке. Он опаздывает на работу, но ему плевать. Начинается дождь. Капля попадает ему в глаз.

В следующие же выходные он едет в Guitar Center и покупает себе барабанную установку. Джош никогда не играл на барабанах, но всегда хотел научиться – почему бы не попробовать сейчас. Он выбирает красные барабанные палочки и по дороге домой тихо напевает состоящую из бессмысленных слогов песню, услышанную им однажды на оживленной улице.

**G.**

Джош Дан никогда не играл на барабанах. 

Каждый день, приходя на работу в Guitar Center, он тайком посматривает на новенькие ударные установки, выставленные на продажу, но всегда сдерживается. Желание испытать себя рушится под тяжестью миллиона причин, по которой все это – плохая идея. У Джоша нет лишних денег, в его маленькой съемной квартире нет свободного места, у соседей по этажу нет терпения, чтобы мириться с шумом по вечерам. 

Среди знакомых и друзей нет никого, кто был бы заинтересован в барабанщике. 

Когда-то Джош хотел стать профи, посвятить свою жизнь музыке, найти себе место в какой-нибудь группе и колесить по всему миру. Прошло время, но эта мечта так и осталась мечтой. Джошу уже почти тридцать, а он так и не закончил колледж, не обзавелся семьей и работает консультантом в магазине. Его родители любят постоянно напоминать ему об этом. Они хмурятся, укоризненно поджимают губы и говорят, что их старшему сыну пора наконец повзрослеть.

Уже не первый год Джош прикидывает, стоит ли ему отказаться от самого себя и своей мечты лишь ради того, чтобы родители гордились им. Идет время, но вопрос так и остается открытым.

В целом, Джош доволен своей жизнью. У него есть друзья, ему хватает на съемную квартиру, работа не отнимает у него слишком много сил. Больше всего он любит брать смены по субботам и воскресеньям: утром магазин пустой, и можно спокойно заниматься своими делами, к обеду иногда заходят разве что постоянные покупатели, и под вечер почти никогда не бывает ажиотажа. В свободное время Джош читает книги, слушает музыку по громкой связи и украдкой поглядывает на барабанные установки.

Очередной рабочий день начинается как обычно. Сегодня воскресенье, и на улице льет, как из ведра. С самого момента открытия в магазин не заходит ни один посетитель. Джош только рад этому – он вытирает пыль с полок, сортирует старые и новые диски, выкладывает на витрину сборники с партитурами. Коллега, который обычно делит смену с Джошем, взял отгул, а потому никто не мешается под ногами. Менеджер пару раз выглядывает из своего кабинета, но ничего не говорит и уходит обратно. Медленно ползет минутная стрелка на часах. 

В обеденный перерыв Джош выходит за заднее крыльцо и долго, с наслаждением курит, любуясь тем, как влага от дождя душным маревом висит в воздухе.

Он уже решает, что сегодня ему не придется лишний раз вставать из-за прилавка, как вдруг резко открывается входная дверь, тонко звенит висящий над ней колокольчик, и в магазин вваливается какой-то парень. С волос капает вода, майка липнет к телу, цветочные вансы промокли насквозь и оставляют на полу грязные следы. Парень тяжело переводит дыхание и затравленно озирается вокруг.

Джош, вздыхая, поднимается с места и неслышно подходит ближе.

– Добрый день, – дежурно улыбаясь, говорит он. – Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

Парень вздрагивает всем телом и резко оборачивается.

На лице у него отпечаталось какое-то затравленное, испуганное выражение, глаза широко распахнуты. Сквозь мокрую белую майку просвечивают ровные линии татуировок на груди. Пряди волос липнут ко лбу и торчат в разные стороны, и это должно выглядеть непривлекательно, нелепо, но Джошу почему-то трудно оторвать от них взгляд.

– М-м-м, – неуверенно говорит парень. – Я… Я просто… Слушай, можно мне переждать тут дождь? Пожалуйста. У меня нет зонта. Если я выйду туда сейчас, то просто утону. 

Джош вздыхает и задумчиво смотрит на улицу – глубокие лужи на пустой парковке, мелодичная дробь падающих на крышу крыльца капель. Ливень всё не прекращается; кажется, кто-то на небесах затеял грандиозную стирку. Отражающиеся в матовом зеркале воды облака выглядят темным и тяжелым. 

– Дождь вряд ли утихнет в ближайшее время, чувак.

– Мой брат вечером заберет меня на машине. 

Парень умоляюще смотрит на него, и Джош снова вздыхает.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Но мой менеджер будет не в восторге, если ты просто будешь ошиваться тут несколько часов кряду. Нам надо притвориться, будто ты потенциальный покупатель. Я могу показать тебе какой-нибудь товар и всё такое.

– Не хочу отнимать у тебя время… – неуверенно начинает парень.

– Да забей, – легкомысленно отмахивается Джош. – Это моя работа. К тому же, мне скучно. Я Джош.

– Тайлер.

– Отлично. Играешь на чем-нибудь, Тайлер?

Тот на секунду задумывается, потом невесело усмехается.

– Я играл на фортепиано, – он пожимает плечами, – но это было ещё в старшей школе, чувак.

Джош азартно хлопает в ладоши.

– Окей, значит, синтезаторы. Тебе повезло – у нас огромный выбор. Чтобы подробно рассказать обо всех, нужен час, не меньше. Как раз успеешь немного согреться.

Следующие минут сорок они проводят у огромной витрины в дальнем конце магазина. Джош не замолкает ни на секунду, указывая на разные модели синтезаторов, расписывая технические характеристики, особенности звучания, достоинства и недостатки каждой из них. Поначалу Тайлер выглядит настороженным, но очень скоро рассказ Джоша захватывает его, и он придвигается ближе, кивает головой, то и дело задает вопросы.

Менеджер снова выглядывает из кабинета, удовлетворенно хмыкает при виде Джоша за работой и уходит обратно.

Руки у Тайлера перестают дрожать, кожа на губах больше не отсвечивает синевой, и он даже начинает улыбаться время от времени. Улыбки у него слабые, быстрые, едва уловимые, но Джош все равно успевает заметить. Слегка наметившаяся ямочка на щеке, теплота во взгляде, белоснежный проблеск зубов – ничего особенного, но лицо Тайлера каждый раз преображается, и это хочется увидеть снова, и снова, и ещё.

– Так, – говорит Джош, украдкой глядя на часы. – Что-то мы слишком быстро управились. Посмотрим и другие инструменты?

Тайлер кивает с наигранной серьезностью.

– Допустим, я хочу научиться играть на чем-то ещё, – заговорщицки предлагает он.

– Точно. Новички часто берут укулеле – его легко освоить самостоятельно.

– Берут _что?.._

Джош насмешливо фыркает.

– Ни слова больше, иди за мной.

Когда Тайлер видит целый стенд с укулеле, у него загораются глаза.

– Можно подержать в руках? – несмело просит он.

– Конечно.

Об укулеле Джош знает не меньше, чем о синтезаторах. Он показывает Тайлеру все модели, объясняет, почему различаются цены, рассказывает о струнах и приемах игры. В какой-то момент краем глаза он замечает, что менеджер собирается и уходит домой. Больше никто не будет делать Джошу замечаний, никто не посмеет выгнать Тайлера, и они могли бы прекратить всё это притворство, могли бы замолчать и разойтись по сторонам. Но живой интерес со стороны Тайлера вовсе не выглядит наигранным, и Джош продолжает говорить, показывая ему самоучители и диски с видео-уроками. 

– О, – восхищенно говорит Тайлер. – Ты так много знаешь об инструментах… Это потрясающе. Если бы у меня были с собой деньги, я бы скупил половину магазина, не раздумывая. Ты действительно хороший консультант.

Джош немного смущенно пожимает плечами.

– Это моя работа. Хотя, конечно, я просто люблю болтать о музыке с другими людьми. 

– А сам ты на чем играешь?

Это будничный, ничем не примечательный вопрос, но Джош будто с разбегу врезается в бетонную стену. Ещё одно напоминание о том, какой же он неудачник – примерно так же он чувствует себя, когда родители спрашивают, не нашел ли он себе другую, _приличную_ работу и не начал ли наконец-то собирать документы для поступления в колледж. В груди становится холодно и слякотно, как будто и там с самого утра идет проливной дождь.

Возможно, этот дождь идет внутри него намного дольше.

– М-м-м, ни на чем, если честно, – после неловкой паузы признается он.

Тайлер ошарашено моргает.

– Серьезно? И ты даже никогда не думал об этом? Ни за что такому не поверю.

– С чего вдруг такая уверенность? – улыбаясь, спрашивает Джош.

– Ну, ты… – Тайлер прикусывает губу, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. Нижние зубы у него неровны, кривые, но Джошу эта деталь кажется очаровательной. – Ты действительно очень любишь музыку, чувак. Это чувствуется. Именно такие люди и пробиваются к успеху в итоге. Не знаю. Мне так кажется.

Джош вздыхает.

– Когда-то давно я хотел научиться играть на барабанах, – признается он. – Я знаю всю теорию, посмотрел все видео-уроки, которые только есть на свете. Но никогда не пробовал ничего из этого.

– Почему?

_«Потому что я неудачник,_ – хочет сказать Джош. – _Что будет, если я рискну, а на деле окажется, что всё это – не для меня? Мечта, которую я лелеял всю жизнь, рухнет. И я до ужаса боюсь этого. Я трус»._

– Не знаю, – говорит он в итоге.

Тайлер шутливо закатывает глаза и легонько подталкивает его в сторону новенькой установки, гордо стоящей в центре торгового зала.

– Попробуй, попробуй, – с радостным возбуждением в голосе говорит он. – Я видел, что твой менеджер ушел. Тут никого нет, кроме меня. А я хочу первым услышать, как ты играешь – уверен, это будет восхитительно.

Джош тяжело сглатывает и поначалу пытается упираться, но Тайлер очень настойчив. Он мягок и убедителен, он улыбается, заманивает уговорами, комплиментами и шутливыми угрозами, ему почти невозможно противиться, и с удивлением для себя Джош вдруг осознает, что действительно садится за установку, сжимая палочки в руках.

Это какое-то волшебство, не иначе. Долгие годы он не мог решиться на последний шаг, не мог заставить себя столкнуться со своими страхами лицом к лицу, а помог ему в этом какой-то случайно оказавшийся в магазине парень, с которым они знакомы от силы пару часов. Тайлер больше не прячет улыбку – наверное, именно в ней все дело. Джошу трудно сопротивляться людям, которые смотрят на него с такой теплотой во взгляде.

Тайлер садится прямо на пол и подпирает голову руками. 

– Не думай ни о чем плохом, – с придыханием говорит он. – Пожалуйста, сыграй мне. Это будет потрясающе.

_«Это будет потрясающе»_ , – вдруг думает Джош.

Он резко выдыхает и замахивается для первого удара.

**H.**

Джош Дан никогда не играл на барабанах. 

Во всяком случае, до того, как оказался в Twenty One Pilots. Это уже потом Тайлер уговорил его попробовать: мол, будет здорово, если они начнут вместе отбивать ритм на Trees и других песнях. Джош мудро рассудил, что барабаны – это не сложнее фортепиано и укулеле, а потому согласился. Теперь он умеет делать кое-какие базовые вещи, но и этого вполне хватает, чтобы произвести впечатление на фанатов.

Впрочем, речь совсем о другом.

Барабаны – это кредо Тайлера. Да и разве может быть иначе? Этот человек большую часть сознательной жизни профессионально занимался баскетболом: сильные руки, сильные ноги, годы кардио-тренировок за плечами. Он может играть часами, не уставая, не позволяя себе перевести дыхание, и железная воля сочетается в нем с безумной любовью к музыке и вежливостью, порой доходящей до абсурда. Когда Джош впервые встретил Тайлера, тот ещё играл в House of Heroes и на одном из концертов попытался выгнать нерадивого фаната фразой: _«Простите, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, уйти?»_ Джошу это тогда показалось невероятно трогательным, он пробрался за кулисы после шоу, познакомился с Тайлером, и – бам! – спустя пару лет они играют в одной группе. Вот так везение.

Сам Джош вполне трезво оценивает свои способности как вокалиста: он неплох, но не более того. У него нет сводящего с ума диапазона, он не умеет растягивать звуки целую вечность, и его голос, наверное, мог бы быть и получше. Иногда он забывает слова песен и, бывает, путается в них, когда читает рэп. Фронтмэн из него тоже так себе – сложно постоянно взаимодействовать с фанатами, журналистами, техниками, когда на тебя то и дело гранитной плитой наваливается тревога. У Джоша, если подумать, совершенно нет ничего особенного, кроме безумной, неуемной страсти к музыке.

Все эти маленькие несовершенства могли бы стать для него серьезной проблемой и удержать от того, чтобы сделать карьеру. Но он встретил Тайлера, и волшебство произошло. Оказывается, иногда мелочи не играют роли, иногда достаточно одной только любви к своему делу. Иногда достаточно поддержки одного человека, чтобы перевернуть с ног на голову целый мир.

Тайлер считает, что Джош лучше всех. Он постоянно говорит ему комплименты, обворожительно улыбается, хвалит его на всех концертах и репетициях, на каждом интервью. Он выслушивает Джоша, когда они одни, и в ответ рассказывает обо всех своих идеях, обо всех своих демонах и тайных переживаниях. Тайлер не боится говорить при Джоше, Джош не боится ошибаться при Тайлере, они не боятся плакать друг перед другом.

Есть в их отношениях что-то особенное, что заставляет представителей СМИ по всему миру увлеченно засыпать их вопросами, а фанатов – жадно вглядываться в каждое их действие в надежде разгадать загадку.

Никакой загадки нет. 

– Когда петь у меня совсем не получается, – говорит Джош на очередном интервью, – я обычно просто снимаю майку, чтобы, типа, разрядить атмосферу и отвлечь публику.

Все смеются, и Тайлер тут же подается вперед, выхватывая у Джоша микрофон.

– Не знаю, что там насчет публики, – с озорным блеском в глазах говорит он, – но со мной этот трюк работает каждый чертов раз. Правда, не могу сказать, что я особо рад этому. Знаете, как-то я отвлекся на торс Джоша и случайно ударил барабанной палочкой себе по колену. Потом у меня был такой огромный синяк, что его, наверное, было видно из космоса.

Фанаты обожают пересказывать друг другу эту историю. Таких историй у них ещё много. Однажды Тайлер остановил шоу, чтобы рассказать многотысячной толпе о божьей коровке, которая села на его барабан. Однажды люди в первых рядах не удержали Джоша, и он еле выбрался обратно на сцену, оставшись без ботинка и порвав майку. Однажды Тайлер и Джош пробежались под дождем, взявшись за руки. 

Истории переходят из уст в уста, разлетаются по Интернету многочисленными репостами. Никакой загадки нет, но в искренних и теплых отношениях между Тайлером и Джошем, пожалуй, есть что-то от волшебства.

Тайлер закрашивает руки черным цветом, потому что считает, что мог бы играть лучше. Он закрашивает черным цветом шею, потому что совершенно не умеет петь: каждый раз, садясь за ударную установку, он добровольно лишает себя голоса, позволяя Джошу говорить за них обоих. Джош закрашивает красным веки, подводит красным цветом глаза, потому что чужой взгляд – это самое мучительное, самое невыносимое для человека с тревогой. Почти каждый день он добровольно выходит на сцену перед огромными залами, и тысячи чужих взглядов находят его, впиваются его кожу комариными укусами, их можно ощутить физически. Но сидящий за барабанами Тайлер улыбается ему, и Джошу становится немного легче дышать. Он поет, хотя у него нет выдающегося голоса. Тайлер играет, хотя по-прежнему считает себя дилетантом. Люди плачут, наблюдая за ними, и повторяют их слова их песен благоговейно, как молитвы. 

Это волшебство.

Обычно именно Джош пишет лирику для их группы – это ещё одно дело, в котором, как ему кажется, он не особо силен. Рифмы капризничают и приходят к нему далеко не по первому зову, нужные слова иногда подолгу танцуют на языке, но дразнят и сбегают, едва только Джош тянется за ручкой. Впрочем, иногда, сидя перед чистым листом бумаги, он вдруг поднимает голову и смотрит на Тайлера – тот увлеченно играет в приставку, или выбивает всю дурь из барабанов, или спит рядом на диване, смешно приоткрыв рот. Свет всегда падает на его лицо как-то по-особенному красиво – с другими так никогда не бывает. Джош смотрит на Тайлера, и все вокруг вдруг становится другим, мир открывается настежь, словно распахнутое ветром окно, и бестелесный, срывающийся от боли голос шепчет на ухо строчку за строчкой – идеальный ритм, идеальная рифма, текст пишет сам себя. Джоша как будто направляет чья-то невидимая рука.

Такое не объяснишь словами. Иногда Джошу кажется, что он знает, кто именно помогает ему в подобные моменты, но это предположение слишком невероятное, слишком безумное даже для них двоих.

Джош пишет стихи для новой песни, потом показывает их Тайлеру. Тот внимательно читает всё, и брови у него медленно ползут вверх, глаза становятся круглыми от восторга.

– Ого, – с придыханием говорит он, отрываясь от листа бумаги и заворожено глядя на Джоша. – Это так круто. Ты будто прочитал все-все мои мысли, только выразил их намного точнее и красивее. Как тебе это удалось?

– Волшебство, – говорит Джош, пожимая плечами.

Тайлер мягко посмеивается в ответ.

**I.**

Чужой взгляд – это самое мучительное, самое невыносимое для человека с тревогой.

После очередного шоу Джош тяжело вваливается в гримерку и прислоняется плечом к стене. Дыхание у него – быстрое, поверхностное, прерывистое. Взгляд бегает по окружающим предметам, не фокусируясь ни на чем конкретном, просто порхая из стороны в сторону, туда-сюда, по кругу. Джош кажется одновременно напуганным и потерянным, будто земля медленно уходит у него из-под ног, а он ничего не может с этим поделать и проваливается в пустоту, не решаясь закричать, не находя в себе сил даже для этого.

Тайлер слишком хорошо знает, что это такое. Первые признаки панической атаки он может распознать за версту.

– Эй, – тихо говорит он, медленно подходя ближе. – Эй, это я. Все хорошо. Давай присядем? Сможешь дойти до дивана? Все хорошо.

Сначала ему кажется, что Джош не слышит его, но потом тот все-таки кивает, судорожно облизывая губы. Затравленный взгляд так и мечется по комнате, каждый вздох сопровождается хрипом. Тайлеру больно. Если бы он только мог, он забрал бы все тревоги Джоша, все его страхи и горести, впитал бы их бездонной чернотой своей собственной души. Но это невозможно, и все, что он может сделать в подобных ситуациях – это оставаться рядом и говорить.

Это так мало. Этого недостаточно. Тайлер чувствует себя бесполезным и беспомощным, но он держится ради Джоша, не позволяет себе отвлекаться.

Они вместе доходят до дивана и тяжело падают на подушки. После концерта мышцы устало ноют, одежда липнет к потной спине, першит в горле. Жарко, но Тайлер притягивает Джоша ближе, обнимает, шепчет ему на ухо, не переставая.

– Всё хорошо. Сегодня ты сыграл превосходно – как будто только для меня, и это было потрясающе. Всё закончилось. Тут больше никого нет – только ты и я. Мы можем не выходить отсюда столько, сколько пожелаем. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Может, воды? Всё хорошо, Джош. Всё хорошо.

Давным-давно Джош объяснил ему, как это работает: во время панической атаки сознание попадает в замкнутый круг, из которого невозможно вырваться – паника накрывает так сильно, что начинаешь бояться не чего-то извне, а собственного страха. Джош говорит, что это похоже на падение с лестницы: ты кувыркаешься и кувыркаешься, пересчитывая ребрами ступени, а демоны поджидают внизу, радостно потирая когтистые лапы. 

Задача Тайлера – помочь Джошу подняться по этой лестнице обратно. Помогает телесный контакт, разговоры, тихая и спокойная обстановка. Провоцируют – большие скопления людей, тесные помещения, духота.

И в этом кроется основная проблема. Раньше панические атаки случались редко, но теперь популярность Twenty One Pilots растет с каждым днем, и на их концерты приходит все больше людей, все больше незнакомцев жадно смотрят на Джоша, тянутся к нему, выкрикивают его имя. Чужие взгляды находят его, выслеживают, будто лучи прожекторов, и в клубах всегда душно, всегда жарко из-за ослепляющего света софитов. Почти каждый вечер Джош кое-как выбирается со сцены, пытаясь заново вспомнить, как дышать.

Маски больше не помогают. Барабанная установка – надежный, укрепленный форт, защищающий от всего на свете – больше не помогает. Тайлер думает: сколько у них осталось времени до того момента, как и его успокаивающие слова перестанут оказывать на Джоша хоть какое-то влияние?

Они лежат вместе на диване и слушают, как откуда-то издалека доносится гулкий шум концертного зала – выступает хэдлайнер шоу. Джош молчит, плотно сжав губы. На лбу у него выступила испарина, и все тело напряжено, но дыхание начинает постепенно выравниваться, исчезают эти ужасные хрипы. Тайлер кладет голову ему на плечо, трется лицом о потную шею и расслабленно прикрывает глаза.

Они молчат. Грохочет приглушенная музыка, шальная пружина в диванной подушке впивается в спину. Под потолком мигает перегоревшая галогенная лампочка. Тайлер притягивает Джоша ещё ближе, целует его в шею, за ухом, под линией челюсти, где у самой кожи испуганно бьется тонкая нитка пульса.

Джош поднимает дрожащую руку и устало потирает лицо.

– Прости, – говорит он.

– За что?

– Ты знаешь.

Тайлер хмурится.

– Замолчи. Никогда не говори так больше. Перестань извиняться за это, ты понял меня?

Джош коротко вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях.

Они сидят в тишине – остальной мир будто отрезало. Джош постепенно приходит в себя, расслабляясь, стряхивая с себя остатки пережитого ужаса. Тайлер гладит его по груди и по бокам, а сам смотрит на изъеденный пятнами потолок.

В дверь кто-то настойчиво стучит.

– Не сейчас! – кричит Тайлер в ответ.

Стук повторяется.

– Ребята, это срочно! – доносится из коридора приглушенный голос Марка.

– Иди, – устало говорит Джош, не двигаясь с места. – Посмотри, что там.

– Но…

– Он не стал бы беспокоить нас по пустякам.

Тайлер неуверенно хмурится.

– Ты будешь в порядке? Я вернусь через секунду, обещаю.

Джош неопределенно хмыкает и кивает. Тайлер тяжело поднимается с дивана. Выходя из гримерки, он аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь.

Доносящаяся с основной сцены музыка заставляет стены мелко дрожать. Слышно, как восторженно вопит толпа. В коридоре отвратительное освещение, но лицо Марка сияет, как солнечные блики на воде в ясный день.

– Чувак, – радостно говорит он. – Только что ко мне подходил… знаешь кто? Парень из Fueled by Ramen. Он был на концерте, видел ваше выступление. Он пытался найти вас сразу после шоу, но вы будто сквозь землю провалились, и я сказал, что передам вам это, – Марк протягивает заклеенный конверт из плотной бумаги. – Клянусь, это предложение о контракте. От одного из самых крупных лейблов. Господи боже, чувак. Вы с Джошем сделали это. Вы это сделали.

– Подожди, – осторожно перебивает его Тайлер, беря конверт в руки. – Ты уже смотрел, что внутри?

– Нет, но это предложение о контракте. Я… я просто знаю, окей?

– Может, все не так серьезно.

– Да просто посмотри сам. Джош уже пришел в себя? Это момент вашего триумфа, бро. Вы должны вместе пережить его, – Марк хлопает Тайлера по плечу и делает шаг назад. – Не буду вам мешать. Но потом покажи мне этот контракт, ладно? Я же умру от любопытства.

– Окей, – слабо говорит Тайлер, но его голос теряется в шуме.

Марк подмигивает ему и уходит.

Тайлер остается стоять в темном коридоре, бездумно глядя на конверт. Он не может понять, что его сдерживает, почему ему вдруг становится так страшно. Точнее, он понимает это слишком хорошо: новый контракт – это путь к успеху, к ещё большей популярности. Это новый альбом, новые слушатели, новые туры. Это новые концертные площадки, на которых соберутся сотни, тысячи людей. Джош не выдержит. 

Джош не выдержит. 

У Тайлера сдавливает горло от спазма, когда он думает о том, что может добровольно и сознательно обречь своего самого близкого друга на новые панические атаки, новые страдания, новую боль. Выступление хэдлайнеров сотрясает целое здание, но Тайлер слышит лишь чужое учащенное дыхание, прерывистое и сиплое, наполненное хрипами.

Он вскрывает конверт. 

Интуиция Марка никогда не обманывает его – это действительно предложение о сотрудничестве от Fueled by Ramen. Щедрый гонорар, контракт на запись альбома, новый тур с другими известными группами. Мировая известность. Это всё, о чем Тайлер когда-либо мечтал.

Из-за двери гримерки Джош слабо окликает его:  
– Тайлер?

С горящими от подступивших слез глазами он рвет лист у себя в руках и выбрасывает в ближайшую урну. Пути назад нет, сожаления – тоже. Тайлер делает глубокий вдох, несколько раз хлопает себя по щекам, чтобы прийти в чувство, и открывает дверь.

– Хэй, как ты? – мягко спрашивает он.

Джош так и не поднимался с дивана; похоже, он даже не пошевелился.

– Нормально. Что хотел Марк?

Тайлер подходит ближе, снова садится рядом и обнимает Джоша, поглаживая по плечу.

– Ничего важного, – говорит он, запуская пальцы в его синие волосы. – Отдыхай.

**J.**

Тайлер поднимает дрожащую руку и устало потирает лицо.

– Прости, – говорит он.

– За что?

– Ты знаешь.

Джош хмурится.

– Замолчи. Никогда не говори так больше. Перестань извиняться за это, ты понял меня?

Тайлер коротко вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях. Щёки все ещё мокрые от слез – сегодня был тяжелый день. 

В последнее время было много тяжелых дней. Тайлер знает, что по факту это не его вина, но все равно чувствует себя ужасно. В прошлом месяце его пришлось госпитализировать прямо перед шоу, и кривые, длинные порезы на руке до сих пор не зажили – теперь на концерты приходится надевать рубашки с длинным рукавом. На прошлой неделе он не смог утром встать с кровати, потому что силы вдруг разом оставили его, все в мире потеряло смысл и краски, а невероятную, парализующую усталость будто бы влили прямо в вену. Все тело словно набили ватой, и оно отказывалось подчиняться. Сегодня Тайлер вдруг начал плакать посреди шоу во время одной из песен; начал – но так и не смог остановиться. Концерт пришлось закончить раньше, и Джош извинился перед фанатами, как мог, а потом помог дрожащему Тайлеру уйти со сцены.

Теперь все официальные аккаунты в социальных сетях разрываются от новых сообщений: среди них есть возмущенные, есть встревоженные, есть сочувствующие. Фанбаза гудит, как потревоженный улей. Джош хмурится, когда листает на телефоне ленту твиттера.

Тайлер глотает антидепрессанты всухую, желая хоть так немножко наказать себя. Он знает, что лекарство не подействует, оно перестало действовать почти год назад, и именно поэтому Тайлер теперь живет в постоянном страхе. Депрессия подкрадывается к нему в самые неподходящие моменты и впивается острыми зубами в сердце, лишает воли, обрекает на адскую агонию. Тайлеру хочется вывернуть себя наизнанку, переломать надвое, разбить себе голову, чтобы хоть так заставить голоса замолчать. Они снова с ним, а он потерпел крах, и головная боль приближается так же неумолимо, как дождь, и скоро она окончательно уничтожит его, вытеснит его искалеченную душу прочь из тела. 

Джош кладет руку ему на колено, вырывая из водоворота мыслей, и Тайлер вздыхает. Он так и не открывает глаз.

В гримерке тесно, пахнет острыми чипсами и потом, и единственный диван скрипит всеми пружинами, даже если просто прикоснуться к нему. Под потолком мигает перегоревшая галогенная лампочка. Откуда-то из глубины здания доносится громкая, заводная музыка – выступление сегодняшних хэдлайнеров. Twenty One Pilots никогда не смогут стать хэдлайнерами, только не с таким вокалистом. Тайлер сам тянет свою группу на дно, но ничего не может изменить, и ему стыдно за себя, так стыдно. Сколько же промахов у него на счету, сколько же ещё их будет в ближайшем будущем.

Джош кладет руку поверх его руки, мягко сжимает.

– Ты слишком много думаешь, – говорит он, присаживаясь рядом.

Тайлер кивает, тяжело сглатывая, и шепчет:  
– Помоги мне.

Джош придвигается ближе, обнимает его, успокаивающе скользит ладонями по предплечьям. Руки у него шершавые от бесконечной практики на барабанах и силовых тренировок. Тайлер фокусируется на чужих прикосновениях и позволяет себе расслабиться, отвлечься, потерять чувство внутренней связи с происходящим. Тяжелые мысли постепенно отходят на второй план, растворяются, как шипучая таблетка в стакане воды, и остаются лишь усталость и какое-то странное, тревожащее чувство – словно бы душевный вывих, который не вправили вовремя. 

Мигающую на потолке лампочку видно даже сквозь закрытые веки.

– Совсем скоро тур закончится, – после долгого молчания говорит Джош. – Скоро мы сможем вернуться домой и отдохнуть – столько времени, сколько тебе потребуется.

– Я… – устало вздыхает Тайлер. – Я не могу ничего тебе обещать.

– Я знаю. Это ничего. Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

– Возможно, я больше не смогу вернуться на сцену.

– Плевать.

– Ты мог бы многого добиться без меня.

– И что, ты предлагаешь выгнать тебя из группы?

Тайлер молчит, и Джош напрягается всем телом, почти до боли впивается пальцами ему в предплечья.

– Нет, – он не повышает голос, но чувствуется, что он ужасно злится. – Не смей. Я не смог бы ничего добиться без тебя.

Это звучит страстно, искренне, и Тайлеру хочется сжаться в комок и сказать: _«Оставаясь со мной сейчас, ты рискуешь потерять и это»_ , но тут в дверь гримерки настойчиво стучат.

– Не сейчас! – кричит Джош.

Стук повторяется.

– Ребята, это срочно! – доносится из коридора приглушенный голос Марка.

– Надо посмотреть, что там, – извиняющимся тоном говорит Джош. – Он не стал бы беспокоить нас по пустякам.

– Не уходи, – слабо просит Тайлер. – Пусть лучше Марк зайдет сюда.

Диван мученически скрипит, когда Джош поднимается с места и идет открывать дверь.

– Как ты? – первым делом спрашивает Марк.

Тайлер лежит на диване, не двигаясь, запрокинув лицо к потолку, и наблюдает за цветными вспышками на обратной стороне век. Мысли парят где-то в вышине, вдали от скованного усталостью тела. Лекарство, должно быть, начало действовать, но это ненадолго – всего лишь краткая передышка перед очередной бурей.

– Я – лучше всех, – отвечает Тайлер, мрачно ухмыляясь. 

Он не видит этого, но знает, что Марк и Джош обмениваются долгими взглядами.

Марк откашливается.

– Ребята, – с наигранной торжественностью говорит он. – Угадайте, кто подходил ко мне только что. Нет, все равно не угадаете. Стою я за кулисами, и тут со мной заговаривает какой-то парень из Fueled by Ramen. Он был на концерте, видел ваше выступление. Он пытался найти вас сразу после шоу, но я сказал, что сам передам вам это, – Марк потрясает какой-то вещью, судя по звуку – плотная бумага. – Таинственный конверт, но клянусь, это предложение о контракте. От одного из самых крупных лейблов. Господи боже, ребята. Я не могу поверить, но вы это сделали.

Тайлер резко открывает глаза.

– Ты хочешь сказать, они решили заключить с нами контракт даже после того, что было сегодня?

– Ваша фанбаза вас любит, – небрежно улыбаясь, Марк разводит руками. – Ты многих вдохновляешь – это не секрет. Очевидно, ребята с лейбла хотят рискнуть.

– Подожди, – осторожно перебивает их Джош, беря конверт в руки. – Ты уже смотрел, что внутри?

– Нет, но это предложение о контракте. Я… я просто знаю, окей?

Тайлера начинает мутить. Он снова крепко зажмуривается, пытается вернуться в блаженное состояние мутной пустоты, испытанное им пару минут назад, но эта дверь, очевидно, уже закрылась. Никакого отстраненного спокойствия нет и в помине, только сухость и пыль – песок, сыплющийся в песчаную яму. 

– Спасибо, Марк, – говорит Джош.

– Да, да, – отзывается тот. – Оставлю вас наедине. В конце концов, это же ваш момент. Ну, держите меня в курсе.

Хлопает дверь, и звук – громкий, резкий, как от выстрела – болезненным эхом отзывается у Тайлера в голове. Он плотно сжимает губы, чтобы не застонать.

– Мы можем не открывать этот конверт, – предлагает Джош.

Такое щедрое, такое благородное предложение, и Тайлеру ужасно хочется воспользоваться им, согласиться, но это будет нечестно по отношению к Джошу, Марку и всей их команде. Они имеют право знать. Они имеют право на выбор.

– Нет, – говорит Тайлер. – Давай посмотрим, что там.

Шуршит разрываемая бумага, шелестят перелистываемые страницы. Повисает тишина. Джош молчит, и Тайлер не спешит окликать его, он наслаждается каждой секундой этой неопределенности. Последние мгновения перед тем, как его поставят перед невозможным выбором: какое решение он ни примет, всё равно проиграет. 

Джош вздыхает.

– Это предложение о контракте.

Его слова обрушиваются, будто Дамоклов меч. Тайлеру вдруг хочется закричать – и от восторга, и от ужаса.

Он ждал этого всю жизнь. Вся его карьера шла именно к этому моменту. Именно к этой вершине он карабкался вместе с Джошем, вместе со всей своей командой. Именно это желание он каждый год загадывал, задувая свечи на именинном торте.

Но контракт – это большая ответственность. Новый альбом, новые концерты, новые туры по всей Америке. Самые разные отклики на их творчество в социальных сетях. Уже почти полгода Тайлер чувствует себя смертельно уставшим, он хочет лишь закрыться в глубине своего дома, отдохнуть, взять паузу и потратить время на то, чтобы врачи подобрали ему новое лекарство, назначили новое лечение, дали хоть какую-то надежду. Выступления вычерпывают из него все силы, выжимают его досуха. Он постоянно тяготится чувством вины, когда совершает какую-то ошибку на сцене, когда из-за него и его бесконечных проблем срывается очередное шоу. Собственное душевное здоровье кажется Тайлеру непредсказуемым и обманчивым, как погода по весне. 

Он не выдержит. Он сломается. Но ему плевать на себя.

– Мы должны подписать это, – говорит он, приоткрывая глаза и внимательно глядя на Джоша.

Тот отвечает не сразу.

– Нет.

– Не глупи, – с укоризной в голосе говорит Тайлер. – Нам это нужно.

– Тебе нужно вовсе не это.

– Какая разница, что…

– Перестань притворяться, – тепло, вкрадчиво, осторожно говорит Джош. – Тут не о чем говорить. Вместе и в горе, и в радости – так ведь?

Он бросает на контракт последний взгляд, а потом улыбается и рвет его, рвет их великое будущее на мелкие-мелкие кусочки, и улыбка у него становится всё безумнее, всё шире. Закончив, Джош подбрасывает обрывки бумаги в воздух, и они кружат по всей комнате, около стоящего рядом Джоша, около заплаканного лица Тайлера, будто снег.

Тайлер прячет лицо в ладонях, сгибается пополам, и его всего трясет – крик без звука, плач без слез, оглушающее счастье сквозь оглушающую боль.

– Эй, – говорит Джош, кладя руки ему на плечи. – Тай, всё хорошо. Мы станем первой в истории группой, которая отвергла контракт от такого крутого лейбла – будет, о чем рассказать дома. Мы – одна команда, и останемся вместе до конца. Ты сделал бы для меня то же самое, так ведь? _Так ведь?_

**K.**

– Джош, – глаза у Тайлера лихорадочно блестят, его всего трясет от злости, но голос – спокойный, холодный и острый, будто закаленное лезвие. – Пошел вон из группы.

– Да пожалуйста, – со старательно сдерживаемым гневом говорит Джош. – Ты мне не нужен. Я смогу всего добиться и без тебя.

Это далеко не первый раз, когда они ругаются.

Разумеется, такое происходит часто, они же пишут музыку вместе – две творческие натуры, вынужденные работать под одной крышей и постоянно прислушиваться друг к другу. Периодически одного из них прорывает на эмоции, и не всегда у другого хватает терпения и такта, чтобы смягчить удар. Это нормально. Иногда все заходит намного дальше словесной перепалки, но и к этому они уже привыкли. Как-то раз во время ссоры они подрались, и Тайлер потом пару недель ходил с сине-фиолетовым синяком на скуле, а Джош морщился и хватался за ребра каждый раз, когда наклонялся или начинал смеяться. Как-то раз во время ссоры они начали целоваться, но это все равно было похоже на драку: они кусались и царапались, грубо толкали друг друга, впивались ногтями в кожу. Джош дернул Тайлера за волосы так сильно, что у того искры просыпались из глаз и он кончил со сдавленным вскриком. В отместку он до крови укусил Джоша за шею, словно хотел оторвать от него кусок.

Они ссорились сотни раз, обижались, не разговаривали. Были и скандалы, и сломанные вещи, и сброшенные звонки, и ссадины с синяками. Они всегда ругались запальчиво и громко, но никогда не воспринимали сказанные в приступе гнева слова всерьез. Когда они в очередной раз выгоняли друг друга из группы, это было завуалированной шуткой, иносказательным предложением немного увеличить дистанцию и передохнуть, а потому можно было вопить и сыпать проклятьями, бросаться тетрадями и барабанными палочками, драться и целоваться.

Но когда это все же случается по-настоящему, никто не кричит. Они разговаривают спокойно, отстраненно, и за всем этим чувствуется необратимость происходящего.

Джош разворачивается и уходит, а Тайлер не делает попыток остановить его. Дверь в студию открывается и закрывается с аккуратностью, предполагающей, что Джош больше никогда сюда не вернется. 

Всего лишь пара подписей на нужных бумагах – и группа перестает существовать.

Новостные сайты пестрят заголовками: _«Конец Twenty One Pilots?», «Эксклюзивное интервью с экс-вокалистом…», «Бывший ударник самой успешной группы десятилетия раскрывает секреты…»_

Фанаты по всему миру беснуются, плачут, заваливают их сообщениями во всех социальных сетях. 

_«Что случилось?»  
«Вы все ещё общаетесь?»   
«Пожалуйста, вернитесь, вы так нам нужны»._

Ни Тайлер, ни Джош им не отвечают. Фанаты все ещё беснуются, все ещё плачут, но со временем сообщения перестают приходить.

В интервью они отделываются общими фразами: _«творческие разногласия», «серьезная, но продуманная мера», «большие планы на будущее»_. Этим планам так и не дано осуществиться. Целое – больше суммы частей, и ни сольная карьера Тайлера, ни популярность новой группы Джоша не могут затмить их общий успех. 

Они больше не пишут друг другу, не поздравляют с Днем рождения и Рождеством, их семьи больше не собираются на праздники. Когда они случайно встречаются на музыкальных премиях, то сдержанно кивают в знак приветствия и идут дальше. Журналы стараются не публиковать статьи про них на соседних страницах. 

Проходит время. На одном из своих сольных концертов Тайлер решает спеть старую песню, которую не исполнял уже несколько лет, и вдруг начинает плакать, надрывно и страстно, задыхаясь, сильно кривя лицо. Начинает – и не может остановиться. Некоторые фанаты, стоя у сцены, тоже плачут и подпевают ему. Даже спустя годы многие люди все ещё помнят слова. На одном из концертов со своей новой группой Джош случайно падает в толпу и в приступе секундной паники, забывшись, кричит: _«Тайлер!»_ Кто-то записывает этот момент на видео, и оно разлетается по всему Интернету. Его обсуждают на форумах, пересматривают по миллиону раз, Джошу снова приходят вопросы – и обеспокоенные, и раздраженные, и больше похожие на просьбы. Он не отвечает ни на один.

Целая эпоха уходит в небытие.

Каждому человеку порой хочется разрушить нечто прекрасное.

Так бывает. Так тоже бывает.

**L.**

– Знаешь, как иногда бывает… – неуверенно начинает Тайлер, подсаживаясь к Джошу за столик. – Люди находят свою вторую половинку, и всё остальное отходит для них на второй план. Так вот… с нами этого никогда не случится.

Это обещание.

Вокруг них веселятся люди, играет музыка, и на танцполе Дженна кружится в своем потрясающе красивом белом платье. Пахнет цветами, женскими духами, фруктовой нарезкой, и свет в банкетном зале – приглушенный, мягкий, что создает праздничную, но в то же время почти домашнюю атмосферу. Гости увлеченно разговаривают, смеются и танцуют, лица у всех раскраснелись от крепких напитков. 

За их столиком больше никого нет, никто им не мешает, но разговор все равно не клеится. Сказать будто бы нечего. Сказать хочется столько всего, что лучше держать и рот, и сердце на замке. Джош ощущает себя неуютно в своем строгом костюме, ему жарко, но он не решается снять пиджак. Тайлер молчит. Он смотрит куда-то перед собой, подперев рукой щеку, и черное кольцо у него на пальце то и дело бросается в глаза, хотя сам Тайлер не обращает на него никакого внимания.

Он хмурится.

– Эй, всё в порядке?

Джош кивает и маскирует свой вздох за улыбкой.

Он должен радоваться за своего лучшего друга: чудесный праздник, погожий день, добрая и чуткая Дженна, которая теперь делит с Тайлером одну фамилию. Но что-то удерживает его на месте, тревожит и мучает, и он не может найти подходящих слов, чтобы это объяснить. Смутное предчувствие беды, тошнотворно-сладкая грусть, разрастающийся внутри, будто опухоль, страх перед будущим. Целая эпоха уходит в небытие. Джош знает: глупо надеяться на то, что ничего не изменится. Отныне все будет по-другому, даже несмотря на его желание обмануть себя, даже несмотря на обещания Тайлера – просто потому, что это закон жизни, и Джош не в состоянии ничего изменить. 

Всё это очень иронично: когда они с Тайлером только познакомились, оба, по сути, были ещё мальчишками, и любовь представлялась им чем-то окончательным и до ужаса тоскливым. Они даже немного побаивались влюбляться, и потому общество друг друга казалось им самым безопасным, комфортным, не налагающим никаких обязательств. Но теперь Тайлер женится, а Джош сидит за пустым столом и думает о том, что, оказывается, любовь – это толпа шумных гостей, и букеты цветов, и кольцо на пальце, и высокий торт, который принято есть маленькими десертными ложками. 

У Джоша никак не получается стать частью этого праздника. Он чувствует себя так, будто это из него маленькой десертной ложкой выедают огромный кусок. Они на свадьбе, и из всех гостей Джош – единственный, кто угрюмо сидит в углу и молчит, словно он собирался на чьи-то поминки, но в последний момент ошибся дверью. 

Он чувствует себя лишним. Пожалуй, надо привыкать к этому ощущению.

Джош с силой сжимает руки и усилием воли стряхивает с себя оцепенение, тянется за шампанским, к которому так и не притронулся за весь вечер. Он говорит:  
– За вечную дружбу.

Тайлер благодарно улыбается, берет чей-то початый бокал со следом губной помады на кромке и торжественно соприкасается им с бокалом Джоша. В воздухе повисает мелодичный звон – тонкая, нежная нота.

– Мы все будем счастливы, – говорит Тайлер, смотря на Джоша пристально и жадно, почти умоляюще. – Вот увидишь.

Это обещание. 

Но у всех разные представления о счастье.

…Допустим, Тайлер женат на Дженне. Допустим, Джош остается один, или снова сходится с Дебби, или с Холзи, или с любым другим человеком на Земле. У них есть дети. У них нет детей. Они счастливы в браке. Они разводятся. Они вместе ездят в тур, ходят на пикники, выкладывают совместные фотографии в инстаграм. Они почти не общаются и редко видятся. Они все – как большая семья; проводят вместе праздники, делятся всем самым сокровенным, и интервьюеры по всему миру подшучивают над ними, ищут в этом скрытый подтекст. Они стараются не пересекаться друг с другом – работа есть работа, надо отделять её от личной жизни. 

Столько вариантов, но итог один: в их отношениях, в их дружбе, появляется кто-то ещё, и это всё меняет. 

Давным-давно, даже не облекая эту идею в слова, Тайлер и Джош будто договорились скрывать на людях свою близость и вести себя так, как ведут самые обыкновенные друзья. Они, не говоря ни слова, поклялись друг другу оберегать свой хрупкий и запутанный внутренний мир, как если бы они были членами крошечной, из них двоих состоящей секты. Чтобы испытать настоящую близость с другим человеком, вовсе необязательно делить с ним постель – можно делить время, мысли, только вам понятные шутки, одну банку колы или концертный зал, до отказа набитый людьми. Долгое время Тайлер и Джош вращались лишь в области пересечения их «я», и у них не было никакого желания смотреть по сторонам, искать кого-то ещё, нарушать установленный однажды порядок вещей… до определенного момента. 

Когда рушится прежняя система отношений, порой кажется, что рушится мир. Возможно, так и есть, но от этого не спастись. Так уж заведено, таково главное правило вселенной: когда в отношениях двух людей появляется кто-то ещё, наступает новый этап. Старый уклад мира уже не вернуть – это не хорошо и не плохо, просто так есть. 

Тайлер и Джош сидят на свадьбе, пьют шампанское и делают вид, что празднуют. Один из них дает невыполнимые обещания, другой притворяется, что верит им. Они сидят близко, то и дело соприкасаются локтями, улыбаются друг другу, но в каком-то смысле расстояние между ними увеличивается с каждой прожитой секундой. Тайлер знает это. Джош знает это.

Сами знаете, как иногда бывает…

Сами знаете.

**M.**

– Знаешь, как иногда бывает… – неуверенно начинает Тайлер, подсаживаясь к Джошу за столик. – Люди находят свою вторую половинку, и всё остальное отходит для них на второй план. Так вот… с нами этого никогда не случится.

Джош ослепительно улыбается.

– Не сомневаюсь. Ну что, ты так и останешься со своей музыкой, а я вечно буду случайной интрижкой?

Тайлер шутливо кривится, пытается щелкнуть его по лбу, но Джош радостно смеется и уклоняется с легкостью человека, который делает это уже не первый год. 

Они дома, в Огайо, в гостях у родителей Тайлера. Летний вечер укутывает задний двор коттеджа спасительной прохладой, тени от деревьев и столбов с электропроводами кажутся тонкими и длинными. Пахнет костром, барбекю, нагретой за день землей. Около клумбы с бархотками Дженна, Эшли и Мэдди самозабвенно танцуют под какую-то песню из топ-40 – на них нет обуви, босые ноги утопают в траве. На соседнем участке стрекочет брызгалка для полива газона.

Около садовых столиков нет яркого солнца, но Тайлер все равно не снимает черные очки. Джошу приходится аккуратно взяться пальцами за дужку и приподнять их, чтобы поцеловать Тайлера как следует. Тот отвечает на его поцелуй с легкостью человека, который делает это уже не первый год.

Всё началось несколько лет назад. Дела шли в гору, толпы на концертах становились всё больше, альбомы отлично продавались. Тайлер и Джош давали интервью почти в каждом городе, пели на радиостанциях, объездили все Штаты, но не остановились, не успокоились. Они перелетели через океан, чтобы впервые в жизни выступить перед людьми, которые, быть может, даже не говорили с ними на одном языке. Держась за руки, они бродили по рынкам, по улицам в незнакомых городах, примеряли странную одежду, чтобы рассмешить друг друга. Они изо всех сил старались всё-всё объяснить про себя интервьюерам и целому миру по другую сторону камер – даже тогда, когда приходилось поднимать трудные темы.

В какой-то момент для Тайлера стало очевидным: в мире больше нет такой команды, как они с Джошем. 

И для него стало очевидным ещё кое-что. 

Тем утром они с Джошем сидели в круглосуточной закусочной, уставшие и не выспавшиеся, и ели почти что механически, не ощущая вкуса и не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Тайлер опять слишком много думал – о предстоящем концерте, о новых песнях, о бирке на майке, которая больно впивалась ему в бок. На часах ещё не было и шести, и за окном клубился седой, дымчатый полумрак с легким намеком на морозный туман. Свет от мелких лампочек, вмонтированных в потолок, больно резал глаза, делал все вокруг то расплывчатым, то слишком четким, нереальным. Тайлер так прочно увяз в собственных мыслях, что чуть не пропустил главное: первый луч солнца пробился сквозь заслон уходящей ночи и растекся по оконному стеклу, своей оранжево-желтой теплотой приласкал лицо Джоша, расставил тени и отсветы так, что Тайлер вдруг понял, что не в состоянии отвести взгляд. 

До этого он видел Джоша и в темных комнатах, и на ярко освещенной сцене, ранними утрами и бессонными ночами. По идее, всё это уже должно было стать привычным, пройденным, до ужаса предсказуемым, но почему-то именно этот момент поймал Тайлера на крючок, пригвоздил к месту. 

Именно в этот момент для Тайлера стало очевидным: в Джоше есть нечто такое, чего нет ни в одном другом человеке на Земле. 

В закусочной пахло хлебом, кофе и нагретым во фритюрнице маслом, от разгорающихся за окном солнечных лучей начинало резать глаза. Кто-то на кассе крикнул: «Сэр, ваш заказ готов!» Джош жевал картошку фри, листая на телефоне ленту твиттера. Он пребывал в блаженном неведении относительно того, что сидящий напротив него Тайлер изо всех сил пытался прийти в себя, как-то примириться со своим новым открытием, которое за одно мгновение перевернуло для него целый мир.

Он опустил руки на колени, посмотрел вверх, на россыпь маленьких лампочек, вмонтированных в потолок, и насчитал двадцать одну. Двадцать одна лампочка, двадцать одна минута седьмого на часах, двадцать один вдох и выдох. За всем этим Тайлеру вдруг почувствовалась новая строчка из песни. Какая же? О чем? Что-то о солнечных лучах, приглаживающих волосы, о внезапных озарениях, о кровоточащей дыре в груди, которая всегда ощущается и как благословение, и как проклятье. Неважно. Это не поддалось языковому выражению, пока что нет. Но хотя сами слова так и не пришли, то, что было за ними, осталось.

Тайлер потянулся вперед, накрыл руку Джоша своей рукой, и тот на секунду отвлекся от телефона, улыбнулся, легонько сжал пальцы Тайлера своими. 

Джош никогда не задавал вопроса _«почему?»_. Джош никогда не задавал глупых вопросов.

Их дружба так закономерно, так гармонично переросла во что-то большее, что Тайлер далеко не сразу это заметил. Вопреки всему он не испугался, не испытал чувство стыда – совсем наоборот. Ему стало радостно, радостно и немного тревожно, как бывает, когда вдруг сбывается то, о чем ты даже не просил. 

В тот вечер Джош поцеловал его, и Тайлер принял этот поцелуй с жадностью человека, который мечтал о нем давным-давно, но только сейчас понял это. 

Теперь их дела по-прежнему идут в гору, толпы на концертах становятся всё больше, альбомы отлично продаются. Новые треки, новые туры, новые города и страны. Держась за руки, Джош и Тайлер бродят по незнакомым улицам, осматривают достопримечательности, пробуют новые блюда, а потом всё равно отправляются искать Макдональдс или Тако Белл. Иногда они остаются в отелях и пишут новые песни, пытаются придать новое звучание старым, делятся мыслями и идеями. Иногда они остаются в отелях и целуются, неспешно избавляют друг друга от одежды, ласкают друг друга руками и ртом, растягивают пальцами, вздыхают и стонут, умоляют, причитают, и потом вместе смеются, когда постояльцы соседнего номера начинают возмущенно стучать кулаками по стене.

Сначала об их отношениях никто не знает, потом о них узнают все, но это уже ничего не меняет. Хотя нет, становится меньше недосказанности, меньше напряжения, они оба как бы становятся ближе к настоящим себе, и от этого в текстах песен появляется больше искренности и напора. Во всем мире больше нет такой группы. Во всем мире больше нет такой команды, как Тайлер с Джошем.

Сейчас они дома, в гостях у родителей Тайлера, набираются сил перед очередным туром. Теплый летний вечер дышит запахами скошенной травы и барбекю, быстро темнеет, зажигаются садовые фонари. Джош и Тайлер расслабленно сидят на скамейке, жмутся друг к другу, пьют мерзкую, теплую колу и молчат. Мэдди и Джордан болтают, сидя за столом, Эшли разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, по радио играет какая-то песня из топ-40, и Дженна кружится под неё в своем белом летнем платье. Она замечает взгляд Тайлера и машет ему рукой.

Тот лениво улыбается в ответ.

– Дженна очень милая, – говорит Джош.

– Ага, – кивает Тайлер. – Она мой хороший друг. 

– Здорово, что она смогла приехать сегодня.

– Да, мы с ней давно не виделись. Думаю, я соскучился.

– Она всегда так добра к тебе, – слегка поддразнивая, говорит Джош. 

Он хитро улыбается, и Тайлер улыбается ему в ответ.

Он смотрит на Джоша и вспоминает то самое утро, случившееся много лет назад, видит теплые солнечные лучи, игру светотени на чужом лице, двадцать одну лампочку, мерцающую под потолком. Вдохновение всегда приходит и уходит, но это воспоминание неизменно остается с Тайлером и напоминает ему о том, что в мире есть постижимая, чарующая красота частностей, которая однажды открылась ему полностью, вдохнула в него жизнь, подарила ему то, что он даже спустя годы так и не смог облечь в слова.

Дженна танцует, вскидывая к небу руки. Джош притягивает Тайлера ближе и смотрит куда-то перед собой.

– Вы с ней наверняка женаты в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, – говорит он, и это звучит спокойно и задумчиво.

Тайлер поднимает голову к небу и насчитывает двадцать одну звезду.

– Наверняка, – говорит он, обнимая Джоша за шею и прижимаясь щекой к его волосам. – Но не в этой.

**N.**

В этом туре у них есть традиция: перед _Trees_ Тайлер произносит несколько слов о стране и о городе, в котором они выступают, о туре, о пришедших на шоу людях – ещё не финальная нота шоу, но что-то вроде затишья перед бурей, подведения итогов, дани уважения всем присутствующим. Тайлер осознает всю важность момента. Он старается сделать каждую речь искренней, особенной, не похожей на остальные, и потому придумывает слова, истории и напутствия, которыми хочет поделиться с фанатами. Те молчат и трепетно слушают, записывают эту часть концерта на видео, потом выкладывают в Сеть и переводят на все языки мира, жадно обсуждают с остальной кликой. Каждый новый концерт – это ещё одна уникальная речь. Каждая речь неповторима, и только концовка всегда одна и та же.

– …пожалуйста, похлопайте моему хорошему другу – Дженне Блэк за барабанами. 

Многотысячный зал взрывается криками. Все смотрят на сцену, где Дженна поднимается в полный рост, улыбается, расслабленно потягивается, сцепив пальцы рук за головой. Белые леггинсы, белые шорты, белый спортивный лиф. Красные тени под глазами размазались, косметика растеклась по щекам, и в обжигающем свете софитов заметны очертания мышц пресса на плоском животе. Многотысячный зал смотрит на неё и не может оторваться. Тайлер смотрит на неё и не может оторваться. Кто-то начинает скандировать её имя, и она смущенно улыбается, демонстративно отмахивается, краснея. 

Концерт подходит к концу, и сегодня Дженна выложилась на полную – как и всегда. Сумасшедшая энергетика, невероятный ритм, незабываемое зрелище. Барабаны у неё звучат так, как ни у кого другого. 

Они с Тайлером переглядываются. Он улыбается. Дженна бросает в толпу бутылку воды и перелезает через барабанную установку, идет к краю сцены, где охранники помогают ей забраться на платформу, покачивающуюся на руках у фанатов.

_Trees_ – это всегда непередаваемый опыт, всегда катарсис. Тайлер и Дженна всегда закрывают шоу именно этим треком. Сколько было туров, сколько концертов, но он все ещё не приелся и не потерял свою вдохновляющую силу. Пугающие, пробирающие до костей слова, но музыка – словно праздник, и с неба сыплется конфетти, горят цветные прожектора, первые ряды утопают в искусственном дыму. Тысячи сердец подстраиваются под единый ритм, и весь зал становится единым организмом, единым человеком, который поет эту песню для себя и для каждого человека на планете.

– Мы Twenty One Pilots, и вы тоже!

Тайлер и Дженна стоят на сцене плечом к плечу и кланяются, благодарят фанатов, обещают вернуться снова. Их фотографируют. Им кричат слова благодарности, признания в любви, скандируют название группы и их имена.

Джош ждет за сценой. Он улыбается, обнимает Тайлера, даже несмотря на то, что тот ещё не успел отдышаться после шоу. За кулисами темно и душно. Вокруг снуют техники, фотографы, охрана, но никто не подходит к ним, не нарушает волшебство момента.

Слышно, как в зале огромным многоголосым хором толпа поет _Truce_.

– Это было невероятно, – взволнованно говорит Джош. – Не знаю, как такое возможно, но с каждым шоу вы выступаете все лучше и лучше.

Дженна открывает бутылку с водой, делает глоток. Она пьет жадно, неряшливо, и немного воды проливается ей на грудь и на подбородок.

– У меня сломались целых три палочки. Руки гудят.

– Ты в порядке?

Она немного медлит с ответом, прислушиваясь к себе.

– Да.

– Публика очень живо реагировала на тебя сегодня, – мягко говорит ей Тайлер.

Дженна фыркает.

– Хочешь похвалить меня – так и скажи, незачем ходить вокруг да около.

Джош подается вперед, ухмыляется, берет Дженну за руку и ласково проводит большим пальцем по её запястью.

– Он очень доволен тобой. Я – тоже.

Она улыбается в ответ: белые леггинсы, белый спортивный лиф, белые зубы. Из-за красных теней глаза кажутся воспаленными, как после долгого плача или недосыпа. И это контрастирует с её улыбкой, посылает противоречивые сигналы, но в то же время идеально отражает всю её суть.

Тайлер поворачивается к Джошу. 

– Ты видел листовки на _Tear In My Heart_? – спрашивает он.

Джош смущенно кивает.

– Это было так мило, – с тенью ехидства, пытаясь поддразнить их, говорит Дженна. – Почувствовала себя как на большом групповом свидании. 

– Ты каждый день чувствуешь себя так, – закатывает глаза Тайлер.

– Точно. Всё потому, что кое-кто слишком любит обниматься на публике, – она мягко высвобождает своё запястье из руки Джоша, тыльной стороной ладони утирает пот со лба. – Ладно, нам пора собираться. Мы должны успеть в следующий город к утру.

– Да, – с едва заметным сожалением соглашается Тайлер. – Мне нужно в гримерку. Встретимся в автобусе?

Джош наклоняется и быстро целует его в знак согласия – ничего особенного, просто прикосновение губ к губам, но Тайлер все равно светло улыбается и напоследок целует Джоша ещё раз. Дженна терпеливо ждет его, стоя рядом, и ничего не говорит. Она выглядит равнодушной, скучающей, но почему-то Джош уверен, что всё это – наигранное. Когда она уходит, он замечает, как у неё дергается вверх уголок губ. Дженна – хороший друг.

Пока она и Тайлер приводят себя в порядок после шоу, Джош возвращается в автобус и расслабленно падает на диван. Чтобы чем-то занять себя, он начинает листать социальные сети, смотрит, как фанаты делятся друг с другом впечатлениями после концерта, обсуждают тур и саму группу. Кто-то выложил фото Дженны с сегодняшнего концерта – острая ухмылка, растрепавшиеся розовые волосы, и где-то на фоне Тайлер смотрит на неё пристально и восхищенно.

Джош открывает комментарии.

_я их так шипперю_

_Они же друзья! Вам лишь бы все опошлить_

_да, разве парень и девушка не могут просто дружить?_

_почему же они тогда так многозначительно шутят на каждом интервью?_

_У Тайлера есть Джош_

_Можно не упоминать этого Джоша каждый раз? Почему мы вообще должны любить его?_

_он не делает для группы ничего особенного  
наверняка он с Тайлером лишь из-за денег_

_А я шипперю всех троих, лол_

_мне нравится Джош_

_он очень милый! тайлер с ним счастлив, давайте уважать его выбор_

_Я хотел бы такие отношения, как у них троих – это нормально?_

_заткнитесь все. терпеть не могу джоша, он разбивает мне отп_

Дженна возвращается в автобус первой – с влажных после душа волос капает вода, на лице застыло мечтательное, сонное, уставшее выражение. Дженна не до конца смыла грим, в уголке правого глаза остался красный след. Джош протягивает руку к её лицу и большим пальцем аккуратно стирает остатки теней.

– Спасибо, – говорит она, потираясь щекой о его руку. – Я пойду, наверное, спать – ужасно вымоталась сегодня. Ты как?

– Дождусь Тайлера, – говорит он.

– Окей, – Дженна потягивается, и её пижамная майка чуть приподнимается, оголяя живот. – Не засиживайтесь допоздна, ладно?

Они не смогли бы сделать это при всем желании. После шоу Тайлер еле передвигает ноги, и как только он возвращается в автобус, они с Джошем занимают привычную койку, задергивают занавеску, проваливаются в сон, как в бездонную яму, едва успев коснуться головой подушки.

Через несколько дней они уже в другом городе, в другой стране, бродят по туристическим маршрутам и любуются достопримечательностями. Фанаты поджидают их на каждом углу, просят уделить им минуту, расписаться в блокнотах, улыбнуться для фото. Джош все ещё помнит прочитанные в Интернете комментарии, но усилием воли стряхивает с души этот груз. Фанаты улыбаются ему, говорят разные приятные вещи, они визжат при виде Тайлера или Дженны, смотрят на них во все глаза.

Вся их команда уезжает за город, чтобы отдохнуть перед вечерним концертом. Они едят в какой-то закусочной, потом отправляются гулять по окрестностям, наслаждаясь погожим днем. Одинаковые кольца на руках у Тайлера и Джоша ловят и отражают солнечный свет, когда они переплетают пальцы, стоя рядом, любуясь сияющей гладью раскинувшегося перед ними озера.

– Ох, – говорит Дженна. – Вы такие милые. Давайте, встаньте вместе. Надо вас сфотографировать.

Она отнимает у Джоша телефон, заставляет их с Тайлером встать на фоне тихой заводи, обрамленной каменной стеной и расчерченной деревянными причалами. Плещется вода, покачиваются на волнах пришвартованные лодки, от воды тянет льдистой, пресной прохладой. 

– Ну же, – Дженна открывает нужное приложение, наводит камеру в их сторону. – Сделайте что-нибудь романтичное.

Джош смеется и щурится на солнце, Тайлер подхватывает его за бедра и слегка поднимает вверх, прижимая к себе. Джош опирается о его плечи и наклоняется ближе, в предвкушении облизывая губы. Тайлер смотрит на него пристально и восхищенно. От мороза покалывает кончики пальцев и перехватывает дыхание – хотя, возможно, не только от мороза.

Щелкает камера. Дженна довольно улыбается.

Вечером Джош выкладывает это фото в инстраграм и пишет: _«Норвегия заставляет нас целоваться»_. Дженна почти сразу оставляет комментарий: _«Мерзость»_. Фанаты в восторге. Мать Дженны – нет. 

Вечером Джош снова читает фанатские форумы. На каждое доброе слово в адрес Джоша приходится что-нибудь оскорбительное. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, идеальный баланс. Мир и прекрасен, и жесток – с этим можно лишь смириться.

Вечером Тайлер и Дженна возвращаются после шоу вместе. Они заходят в номер, садятся на диван по обе стороны от Джоша, расслабленно откидываются на спинку и смотрят в потолок. 

– Не читай больше комментарии в соцсетях, – говорит Дженна.

– Ладно, – нехотя соглашается Джош.

Он не спрашивает её, откуда она об этом знает. В ответ она делает милость и не ловит его на очевидной лжи. Тайлер устало вздыхает.

– Я разобью нос любому, кто посмеет сказать какую-нибудь гадость тебе в лицо.

В своей мятой майке и клетчатых пижамных штанах он выглядит слишком уж молодо и безобидно, но почему-то Джош действительно верит ему. Он улыбается.

– Хорошо, я учту.

– Эй, – окликает его Дженна, подталкивая локтем в бок, – можешь рассчитывать и на меня тоже. 

– Какое единодушие, – игриво поддразнивает он. – Не зря фанаты вас так шипперят.

Они смеются все втроем, ещё ближе прижимаясь друг к другу. Влажные волосы Дженны щекочут Джошу шею, рука Тайлера теплым, волнующим прикосновением ложится ему на бедро. Это приятно. Они – семья, пусть и не все здесь связаны браком или родственными узами.

– В какой-то из вселенных мы с Тайлером наверняка женаты, – хихикает Дженна, прикрывая ладонью рот.

Тайлер фыркает.

– Или ты замужем за Джошем, а я жутко ревную и завидую. 

– Или мы встречаемся все втроем, – предлагает Джош. – Представляете?..

Они молчат. Каждый, наверное, пытается вообразить себе эти варианты развития событий, их плюсы и минусы, их возможные последствия. Это нелегко. Джош весьма доволен тем, как сложилась его жизнь, но иногда он смотрит на сцену, на Тайлера и Дженну, и немного завидует им. В этом стыдно признаваться, но ему тоже хотелось бы быть частью группы, чьим-то героем, быть частью великого целого, которое из обычного дуэта превратилось в могущественную силу, вдохновляющую миллионы людей по всему миру.

_Могло ли все сложиться иначе?_

Надо быть осторожнее в своих желаниях.

Джош берет Тайлера за руку, и их одинаковые кольца соприкасаются, сталкиваются, тихо звякая. Дженна встает с дивана и потягивается.

– Нет уж, – шутливо бросает она через плечо, направляясь к двери в свой номер. – Я замужем за своими барабанами.

Джош смотрит ей вслед и усмехается, чувствуя небывалую легкость, которая бывает лишь после разговоров с Дженной. Хлопает входная дверь – они снова остались одни в номере. Он вдруг чувствует, как голова Тайлера тяжело опускается ему на плечо – тот уснул, сидя прямо на диване, будучи слишком измотанным после шоу. Джош аккуратно устраивается поудобнее, стараясь не потревожить чужой сон, и тоже закрывает глаза.

Ночью ему снится барабанный ритм, похожий на биение сердца.

**O.**

Окружающие очень любят задавать Тайлеру этот вопрос.

_«Так с кем ты все-таки встречаешься: с Дженной или с Джошем?»_

Его спрашивают родители, родственники, братья и сестра, приятели из баскетбольной команды и друзья, какие-то едва знакомые люди. Раньше Тайлер был терпелив и вежлив, потом он злился, сталкиваясь с чужим непониманием, но со временем все-таки научился безразличию. Теперь, когда он отвечает: _«С обоими»_ , а на лице очередного собеседника застывает удивление, замешательство или отвращение, Тайлер больше не пытается объясняться или махать кулаками, он просто пожимает плечами и уходит. Не то чтобы ему плевать, но и смысла в том, чтобы тратить свои силы на бесплодные попытки что-то доказать другим, он тоже не видит.

Ему не плевать. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы было наоборот.

Родители постоянно говорят ему: _«Давно пора снять розовые очки»_. Они не одобряют того, что их сын делает со своей жизнью. Они постоянно беспокоятся о нем: мать заламывает руки, плачет и причитает, отец хмурится и качает головой. Они считают, что его увлечение двумя людьми одновременно – это нездоровое, но временное явление. Обычно мать говорит: _«Ты ещё повзрослеешь и одумаешься»_. Раньше Тайлер пытался объяснить ей, потом злился, теперь же после подобных разговоров он лишь пожимает плечами и уходит.

Ему больно. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы чужие слова не задевали его так сильно.

Этого почти никто не понимает, но Дженна и Джош – это лучшее, что с ним произошло. Когда в самом начале старшей школы Тайлер повредил колено и на целый год лишился возможности играть в баскетбол, он плотно замкнулся на ненависти к самому себе и целому миру, но вовремя встретил Дженну. Позже, когда его депрессия впервые дала о себе знать в полной мере, он был на грани отчаяния, но вовремя встретил Джоша. Они вдвоем собрали Тайлера по кусочкам, как паззл, заполнили недостающие части собой, заменили поврежденные фрагменты чем-то новым. 

Иногда он думает, что в этом все дело: у него слишком большое сердце, но сам он – невероятно слаб, и потому ему нужна близость сразу с двумя людьми. Ему необходимо делиться своими мыслями и проблемами, но он не смог бы взвалить такой груз на плечи одного человека. В нем слишком много нежности и привязанности – при определенных обстоятельствах это могло бы перерасти в зависимость. Один человек никогда не смог бы вынести близость с Тайлером – он утонул бы в его слезах, в его любви. Но Дженна и Джош остаются рядом с ним уже несколько лет, чуткие и внимательные, и они дарят Тайлеру необходимые баланс и равновесие, делают его счастливее и спокойнее, помогают ему оставаться собой.

Они втроем сложились, как куски мозаики – несовершенное, хрупкое сочетание, но они и сами – несовершенные и хрупкие, а потому трудно представить более подходящий для них вариант, более идеальные отношения. 

Они начали встречаться далеко не сразу. Какое-то время все были друзьями – неразлучная троица, главный предмет школьных слухов. Люди пристально следили за ними, шептались по коридорам и раздевалкам, качали головами, делали ставки. _«Наверняка кто-то из них трахается,_ – говорили они. – _Спорим, это Джозеф с той девчонкой?»_ Джоша и Дженну подстерегали у выхода из школы, хватали за руки, донимали вопросами. Приятели по баскетбольной команде допытывались до Тайлера после практики: _«Так с кем из них ты все-таки встречаешься?»_ Тайлер давился колючим комом в горле, отводил взгляд, говорил им: _«Ни с кем»_. Ему не верили. От него раздраженно отмахивались. Его называли лжецом – хоть и не в лицо, но слухи все равно не утаить. 

Уже тогда Тайлер мучался от осознания своей непохожести на других. 

_«…с кем из них?..»_

_«…с кем из них?..»_

Он не хотел выбирать, не хотел врать себе. Он хотел сразу обоих.

Он любил Дженну, любил Джоша, и поначалу это казалось ему чем-то невероятным. Всю жизнь он думал, что любовь – это не для него, но она пришла к нему сразу в двух обличьях, навсегда разрушив миф о его бесчувственности и равнодушии. 

Поначалу ему было страшно. 

Как оказалось, зря.

Тем вечером они гуляли в своем любимом парке – разноцветные огни каруселей переливались в воздухе, словно северное сияние, в небе светила полная луна, от уличных лотков с едой пахло сахарной ватой и горячим попкорном. 

– Мне кажется, я влюблен сразу в двоих, – несмело сказал Тайлер, нарушив долгое молчание.

Раньше они с Джошем и Дженной никогда не говорили об отношениях – у них не было повода, всегда находились другие темы для разговоров, это не казалось им чем-то важным. Это показалось Тайлеру важным теперь. Он вынашивал своё признание под сердцем несколько месяцев, и всё равно оно показались ему глупым, жалким, очень стыдным.

Он ожидал получить в ответ что угодно, но только не улыбку.

Дженна улыбнулась ему, мечтательно и всезнающе, Джош – более легко, более насмешливо.

– Надеюсь, это мы с Дженной, – сказал он, обнимая её за плечи. – Иначе твоих поклонников ждут проблемы.

Так просто, с ними всегда было так просто. Дженна и Джош – это лучшее, что с ним произошло. В тот момент Тайлер ощутил такую сладкую, радостную боль в сердце, что впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.

_«…с кем из них?..»_

_«С обоими»._

Удивление, замешательство, отвращение на лице собеседника. Сначала Тайлер пытался объяснить, потом он злился, теперь же просто пожимает плечами и уходит.

Сейчас он, Джош и Дженна учатся в выпускном классе. В прошлом семестре один из колледжей в Кентукки предложил Тайлеру спортивную стипендию – заманчивая сделка, удачный шанс наконец-то вырваться из города и изменить своё будущее, настоящая мечта. Если Тайлер согласится на это, ему придется уехать. Он боится. Месяц до выпуска, а Дженне и Джошу так и не поступило никаких предложений от колледжей. Они оба пока не знают, что будут делать после школы, но, скорее всего, останутся дома, в Коламбусе. Если Тайлер уедет учиться, есть шанс, что он больше не вернется. Если Тайлер уедет учиться, есть шанс, что он навсегда потеряет Дженну и Джоша. Двойная потеря – это намного больнее, намного убийственнее. Возможно, он выдержит это, смирится, будет стойким и сильным, но, быть может, и нет. 

Он не хочет выбирать. Ему придется. 

Всё чаще Тайлер мечтает о том, чтобы остановить время.

Сегодня выходной, и по старой традиции они втроем идут в парк развлечений. В восемь вечера Тайлер берет спортивную ветровку и ключи, тайком выскальзывает из дома. На улице темно и прохладно. Джош заезжает за ним на мотоцикле и круто разворачивается на ближайшем перекрестке, рисуясь. Визжат тормоза, оглядываются случайные прохожие. Тайлер демонстративно закатывает глаза, но улыбается.

Вечером трасса за городом почти пуста. Джош едет быстро, ветер толкает Тайлера в грудь, заставляет закрыть глаза, холодными ладонями ощупывает лицо, обхватывает шею, и не вдохнуть, не вдохнуть. Тайлер крепко сжимает бедрами сидение, удерживая себя на месте, а сам отпускает Джоша, медленно поднимает вверх трясущиеся руки, запрокидывая голову, чувствуя, как его уносит куда-то ввысь, засасывает прямиком в черную дыру неба, подальше от проблем и так называемой взрослой жизни. Крик теплится в горле, душа искрится на кончиках пальцев, растворяется в этом сумасшедшем стремительном движении, в реве мотора, в пролетающих мимо рекламных щитах. Вдоль трассы не горят фонари, есть только звездный свет. Белые искры на черной глади неба – в сравнении с ними Тайлер чувствует себя таким незначительным, таким маленьким. Он – маленький. Он – ребенок. Ему не хочется выбирать. Джош хохочет и делает крутой поворот, резко бросая мотоцикл вправо, и Тайлер теряет равновесие, давится воздухом, чуть не падает головой на пыльный асфальт, но Джош ловит его за руку в последний момент и тянет на себя.

Джош всегда готов поймать его за руку. С ним Тайлер в безопасности.

По дороге они заезжают в цветочную лавку и покупают какой-то дешевый букет. Тайлеру это кажется лишним, но Джош настаивает, и вместе они скидываются, выгребая мелочь из карманов, отдают деньги продавщице. Та улыбается им накрашенным яркой помадой ртом и отсчитывает сдачу.

Дженна ждет их у входа в парк. Старое розовое пальто, затертые грязные джинсы, и волосы на голове собраны в неряшливый пучок. Она улыбается, завидев Тайлера и Джоша, машет им рукой, поднимаясь на цыпочки, и разноцветный свет от лампочек на каруселях синими и лиловыми кляксами скользит по её лицу, оттеняет глаза, подчеркивает скулы.

Тайлер целует её в губы, касаясь пальцами щеки. Джош ласково проводит костяшками по её лицу и протягивает ей букет – с неровно обрезанных, уродливых стеблей, торчащих из-под обертки, капает ледяная вода. Дженна улыбается и прижимает букет к груди. На розовом пальто остаются мокрые следы. Цветы наверняка ничем не пахнут, но Дженна прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, блаженно улыбаясь. Синие и лиловые отсветы делают её похожей на главную героиню мультфильма о мертвой невесте, и Тайлер почему-то цепляется за эту ассоциацию, мысленно прикидывает, стоит ли этим поделиться, но почему-то молчит. Джош обнимает Дженну за талию, берет Тайлера за руку, и они втроем идут в парк, навстречу веселой музыке и ярким огням.

За стеклами тускло освещенных, залапанных нетерпеливыми детьми витрин парят клубы розовой сахарной ваты, переливаются карамельные яблоки, хлопает и скачет в печках попкорн. Если из пластикового ружья сбить семь летающих тарелок, можно выиграть плюшевого зайца с косыми глазами. Тайлер пробует и промахивается все семь раз. 

Они покупают билеты на карусели. Первыми в полет отправляются Джош и Дженна; они занимают свои места и пристегиваются к сидениям, а Тайлер остается стоять рядом с ограждением, засунув руки в карманы ветровки. Дженна посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, Джош ухмыляется. Тайлер наблюдает за тем, как карусель медленно начинает вращаться. Сначала это едва уловимое, сонное движение, и громадные шестерни натужно скрипят, принимаясь за работу, но с каждой секундой механизм ускоряется всё сильнее, и вскоре карусель превращается в разноцветный вихрь, смерч, безумный хоровод, который хватает и кружит, швыряет из стороны в сторону, вдавливает в сидение и крадет воздух из легких.

– Слишком быстро! – с восторженным ужасом кричит Дженна, болтая ногами в воздухе. – Спаси нас!

Тайлер слушает её крики, прикрыв глаза, и мысленно вторит им.

Потом они идут на другую карусель – на этот раз Тайлер едет вместе с Джошем. Они вопят: _«Спаси нас!»_ , а Дженна стоит внизу и хохочет, хлопая в ладоши, прижимая к груди свой уродливый букет. После этого они втроем отправляются на местный аналог американских горок – крутые спуски, захватывающие виражи, мертвые петли. 

_«Спаси нас, спаси нас, спаси нас»._

Иногда Тайлеру кажется, что они так любят ходить в парк лишь потому, что это – единственное место, где они могут кричать, высвободив на волю весь свой ужас, и открыто звать на помощь. 

Розовые волосы Джоша, старое розовое пальто Дженны, розовая сахарная вата, выставленная на продажу в тусклых, залапанных детьми витринах. 

_«Давно пора снять розовые очки»._

Тайлер не хочет этого делать. Он не хочет выбирать, не хочет взрослеть, не хочет уезжать прочь из города и оставлять людей, которые уже несколько лет изо всех сил удерживают его сердце на месте, в целости и сохранности. Мир вокруг меняется слишком быстро, а Тайлер не успевает за ним, и это ранит его, вытаскивает из него душу, лишает опоры под ногами.

Ближе к полуночи, когда парк закрывается, они перелезают через кованый забор, переходят через шоссе, минуют хиленькую лесопосадку и оказываются на пустынном, заброшенном лугу. Лунный свет делает всё вокруг серебристым, будто с проседью. От прохладного ветра покалывает щеки и губы. 

Тайлер, Дженна и Джош лежат в траве, смотрят на небо и молчат, и Тайлер вдруг полностью растворяется в этом мгновении, теряет в нем самого себя. Зыбкие грани, отделяющие его от внешнего мира, истончаются, растворяются, и чернота неба выплескивается внутрь грудной клетки, наполняет его собой, и Тайлер чувствует, как за решеткой ребер у него начинают сиять звезды, тревога черной дырой закручивается где-то в районе живота, в голове скользят туманности и переливается всеми красками Млечный путь. Тайлер чувствует Дженну и Джоша так тонко, так полно, словно их плоть и кости прочно вросли друг в друга, кровеносные сосуды опутали их паутиной, и они стали частями одного большого, уродливого, хрупкого существа. 

Тайлер не чувствует ничего. 

Ему хочется остановить время. Ему хочется, чтобы звезды градом посыпались с неба прямо на них троих и забили их до смерти, как камни, чтобы они выжгли все вокруг дотла, как неудачно запущенные фейерверки. Ему хочется, чтобы они умерли, уснули, а потом проснулись бы в другом измерении, где на их плечах не висел бы груз неизбежного выбора, где они могли бы навечно остаться в этом парке, среди каруселей и сахарной ваты, среди холодных синтетических цветов и сине-лиловых отсветов. 

Дует холодный ветер, вокруг колышется высокая трава.

– Эй, эй, – несмело начинает Тайлер, прикрывая глаза, – было бы здорово, так здорово, если…

Дженна что-то тихонечко напевает себе под нос, прижимая к груди увядающий букет. Джош ладонями отстукивает ритм по земле. Высокая трава идет волнами и смыкается у них над головами, будто вода.

**P.**

В какой-то вселенной Тайлер выбирает Дженну, или Джоша, или их обоих.

В какой-то вселенной он не выбирает никого.

В какой-то вселенной он выбирает музыку и посвящает ей всего себя – для других в его мире просто не остается места. Всё начинается со слов: _«Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы писать»_ ; ими же всё и заканчивается.

– Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы писать, – с легким раздражением говорит Тайлер. 

Они в очередном туре, и Джош замечает, что с каждым днем Тайлер выглядит все более уставшим. У него синеватые тени под глазами, пустой взгляд, впалые щеки. На концертах он по-прежнему выкладывается, не жалея себя, но в остальное время он выглядит беспокойным, взвинченным и очень задумчивым. Взгляд то и дело бегает по окружающим предметам, пальцы нервно барабанят по столу. Он все время где-то далеко, в другом мире, из которого в этот не доходит ни весточки. Что-то происходит. Что-то не так. Когда Джош спрашивает, все ли в порядке, Тайлер лишь отвечает…

– Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы писать. Новый альбом, Джош. Мне совсем некогда работать над ним из-за тура.

– Осталось не так много концертов, – примирительно замечает Джош. – Скоро мы вернемся домой.

Тайлер пренебрежительно фыркает и отворачивается.

– Знаю. Я знаю.

Больше они не говорят об этом.

Каждую свободную минуту Тайлер проводит, склонившись над бумагой – листки из блокнотов и записных книжек, обрывки салфеток, нотные тетради. Вокруг белыми смятыми комьями, похожими на подтаявшие снежки, лежат их собратья. Тайлер хмурится, то и дело проходится пальцами по волосам, кусает карандаш или ручку. Он занимается охотой на слова: ставит ловушки и капканы в темном лесу собственного разума и ждет. Иногда у него не хватает терпения.

– Не выходит, не выходит, – отчаянно бормочет он, сминая в кулаке очередной лист. – Надо переделать.

Иногда, когда Тайлер уходит спать, Джош тайком просматривает оставленные им черновики. Черная ручка мажет и течет, вся страница в кляксах и исправлениях. Буквы скачут, как линия кардиограммы, и разобрать можно только отдельные слова – _«говори», «ты», «смысл», «освободи меня»_. Джош вздыхает и кладет черновики на место. Он знает, что Тайлеру необходимо писать, чтобы выговориться, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить груз на душе. В голове у него всегда полно самых разных мыслей, и они жалостливо трутся о стенки черепа изнутри, кричат на разные лады, поют и шепчут. В голове у Тайлера – какофония из слов и фраз, одно звучание которых, пожалуй, могло бы кого угодно довести до слез. И Тайлер живет с этим. Наверное, написание стихов и музыки – не самая худшая стратегия, позволяющая держать в узде собственную боль.

Но что-то идет не так. 

Заканчивается тур, и вся их команда возвращается домой, обратно в Огайо. В аэропорту Тайлер коротко обнимает Джоша и поправляет свои темные очки, за которыми совсем не видно глаз.

– Я позвоню, – говорит он, засовывая руки в карманы брюк.

– Да, конечно, – Джош старается быть понимающим и терпеливым. – Отдыхай. И удачи в охоте на слова.

– Что? – недоуменно переспрашивает Тайлер.

– Ничего. Я буду на связи. Дай знать, если будет нужна моя помощь.

В конце зала ожидания, у кофейных автоматов виднеется улыбка Зака. Тайлер кивает, поправляет сумку на плече, направляется к приехавшему встретить его брату, а Джош ещё какое-то время стоит на месте и молча смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину. На душе тяжело. Сложно, конечно, расставаться с Тайлером после того, как во время тура бок о бок прожил с ним почти три месяца, но дело не только в этом. Дурное предчувствие гнетет и мучает: _ты упустил что-то,_ _упустил, упустил_. Джош заставляет себя отвлечься. Он едет домой, проводит время с семьей, ходит в кино и играет дома в приставку, гуляет с друзьями и ходит на вечеринки.

Он думает, что надо дать Тайлеру время – пусть отдохнет, пусть уладит все дела и позвонит первым. Но лето сменяется осенью, приближается Хэллоуин, а Тайлер всё не звонит. Похоже, он не проверяет почту, и на его аккаунтах в социальных сетях не появляется новых постов.

Джош пишет Мэдди.

_Привет, просто хотел узнать: с Тайлером всё в порядке?_

_есть причина, по которой ты не спрашиваешь об этом его самого?  
ладно, вообще-то, он странно себя ведет_

_Я мог бы пошутить, но не буду_

_да, знаю, он всегда ведет себя странно  
но тут что-то другое  
он опять целыми днями торчит в подвале  
говорит, что пишет, но  
не знаю  
приезжай к нам на день благодарения_

_Если мои родители меня отпустят_

_очень смешно_

Джош улыбается.

К дому семьи Джозеф он приезжает заранее. Дверь открывает мать Тайлера; она радостно обнимает Джоша, обдавая его ароматом своих духов, целует в щеку, приглашает его пройти в гостиную. Дом украшен к празднику, и в комнатах пахнет томящейся в духовке индейкой, по телевизору крутят какое-то старое черно-белое кино. Домочадцы встречают гостей и родственников, предлагают друг другу напитки, делятся последними новостями. В легкой, торжественной атмосфере чего-то не хватает. Гостиная задыхается от ароматических свечей, стола с едой, многочисленных семейных фотографий на стенах, а Джош задыхается от стыда и тоски, не умея поддерживать светские беседы, постоянно чувствуя себя лишним.

– Где Тайлер? – спрашивает он у проходящего мимо Джея.

Тот хмурится.

– Не видел его сегодня. Может, он в подвале?.. Наверняка опять пишет. 

Джош чувствует подкатывающую к горлу неловкость.

– Он не знал, что я приеду?

– Мэдди сказала ему еще неделю назад. Он, кажется, даже обрадовался. Не знаю, почему он не вышел встретить тебя.

– Ладно, – говорит Джош. – Спасибо. Я спущусь к нему сам.

Отчасти он даже рад сбежать с праздника.

Тяжелая деревянная дверь, скрипучие ступени. В подвале тепло – работает обогреватель. Тайлер сидит, склонившись за столом, спиной к лестнице, а потому далеко не сразу замечает гостя. У Джоша есть время хорошенько оглядеться вокруг: старый диван у стены, пианино соседствует с синтезатором, старая звукозаписывающая аппаратура щерится переключателями и сама путается в своих проводах. Одинокая лампа под потолком висит на голом проводе и навевает какие-то ассоциации с обложкой первого альбома. Пол у стола завален смятыми листами. Слышен шорох бумаги, когда Тайлер пишет. 

Джош смотрит на его согнутую спину и отчаянно хочет прикоснуться к нему.

Вместо этого он говорит:  
– Привет.

Тайлер резко оборачивается.

Он похудел, под глазами по-прежнему пляшут темные тени. Он выглядит как человек, который давно не выбирался на солнечный свет и свежий воздух. По привычке Джош перебирает в голове все возможные причины этого – одна хуже другой.

– О, – удивленно, отстраненно говорит Тайлер, вскакивая со стула. – Прости, я забыл про время. Ты давно приехал?

– Только что, – ободряюще и фальшиво улыбается Джош. 

– Мне жаль, что не я тебя встретил.

– Это ничего. Как твои дела?

Тайлер кивает на заваленный бумагами стол.

– Работаю.

Джош переминается с ноги на ногу.

– Ты не звонил мне, – звучит осторожно, совсем не как упрек или обвинение.

– Ну и что? Не хотел тебя беспокоить.

– _Твоё молчание_ беспокоит меня, Тайлер. Что происходит?

Радостная растерянность исчезает с его лица, сменяясь чем-то более колючим, жестким.

– Я не обязан отвечать тебе, – резонно замечает он, вскидывая подбородок. – Ты ведь понимаешь это, да?

– Конечно, – спокойно кивает Джош. – Но я был бы рад, если бы ты все-таки мне ответил.

Тайлер вздыхает и отворачивается. Он проходится рукой по волосам, делает пару шагов вперед, потом возвращается на место. Из-за склоненной головы Джош не видит его глаз, но все равно чувствуется, что Тайлер волнуется. Кажется, он ждал этого разговора – ждал и боялся. Внутренне Джош вздрагивает от этой мысли и по привычке начинает готовить себя к худшему.

Но Тайлер молчит. Красивое, немного скорбное лицо, которое порой смягчается до беззащитности. Он кажется далеким и задумчивым, как и обычно. Это – единственная загадка, которая всегда будет Джошу не по зубам.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал? – собираясь с духом, спрашивает он.

– Да, – честно говорит Тайлер, поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Но не по той причине, что ты думаешь.

– Окей, – разводя руками, вздыхает Джош. – И о чем же я думаю?

Тайлер прищуривается, словно и в самом деле пытаясь рассмотреть чужие мысли.

– Тебе кажется, что со мной опять происходит что-то плохое, и тебе нужно вмешаться. И что я опять закрылся ото всех, отталкиваю от себя людей, сам рою себе яму, и чем дольше я остаюсь один, тем плачевнее будет моё состояние. Но… но на этот раз не надо... Ты… Серьезно, все в порядке, это совсем не…

– Я верю тебе, – говорит Джош.

Он и сам удивляется своим словам, но почему-то спокойствие вдруг наполняет его до краев, как пустой сосуд, и интуиция настороженно молчит – никаких тревожных звоночков. Джош видел Тайлера в разные моменты его жизни: и когда он прочно застревал в бесчувственности, спасаясь от мучающего его ужаса, и когда он, наоборот, чувствовал всё – слишком тонко, слишком остро, будто оголенный провод, искрящийся от эмпатической перегрузки. Джош знает, как выглядит Тайлер, когда его одолевают тревога или грусть, страх или боль. Он знает, как выглядит Тайлер, когда ему трудно заставить себя выйти на улицу, показаться людям, посмотреть кому-либо в глаза. 

Но сейчас не тот случай. Сейчас всё иначе.

Со стороны Тайлер кажется взвинченным, беспокойным, словно у него под кожей кипит кровь, а мысли постоянно рвутся наружу. И все же он остается самим собой, живым и целостным, с ним действительно все в порядке. От этого у Джоша почему-то болезненно покалывает в груди. Так бывает, когда в письмах пишут: _«у меня все хорошо, и я за тебя рад»_ , не ощущая при этом ни того, ни другого. 

Приятно чувствовать себя спасителем. Немного стыдно становится, когда ты понимаешь, что человек, в общем-то, неплохо справляется и без тебя.

– Ты много работаешь, – говорит Джош просто для того, чтобы нарушить тишину.

– Да, – Тайлер бросает быстрый взгляд на кипу черновиков. – Много всего накопилось.

– Может, посмотрим вместе что-нибудь? Можно было бы записать новый трек.

Тайлер резко вздрагивает, мотает головой.

– Нет.

– Нет?

– Пока я не хочу ничего записывать. Хочу просто продолжать писать. И мне нужно сосредоточиться, понимаешь? Слишком много мыслей.

– Понятно, – в подвале тепло и тихо, но Джош вдруг чувствует себя так, словно он стоит посреди могилы. – Мне лучше не беспокоить тебя.

– Да, если можно.

– Напиши мне, когда будешь готов.

– Разумеется.

– И если вдруг я буду тебе нужен… – начинает Джош, но Тайлер его перебивает.

– Ты всегда мне нужен, – мягко говорит он. – Но в данный момент мне лучше побыть одному.

Он смотрит на Джоша внимательно и цепко, и тот внезапно понимает, в чем дело: Тайлер выбрал музыку. Именно поэтому он отдалялся все это время, именно поэтому он отдаляется и сейчас. Уже несколько лет Джош тянется к нему всеми силами, но неизменно натыкается на какой-то барьер – между ними проходит граница, которую Тайлер ревностно охраняет, словно стараясь обезопасить себя. Он всегда утекает, как песок сквозь пальцы, как вода. Он – это его стихи, его музыка, а у искусства нет тела и собственных желаний, оно существует в другом мире и диктует своему обладателю особые правила. Джош женат на барабанах, Тайлер женат на вдохновении. Он до конца жизни будет яростно комкать бумажные листы и охотиться на слова, пытаясь ухватить заезженными фразами то, что происходит у него в голове. Он – наркоман с ручкой. Так было и будет всегда.

Он никогда не бросит писать, ведь для него это способ существования. Порой для всего остального в мире Тайлера просто не остается места. Публика любит его, но сейчас он устал, и для начала ему нужно разобраться с собой – на это может потребоваться пару месяцев, год, десять или тридцать лет. Возможно, Тайлер никогда больше не выберется из своего подвала, возможно, Twenty One Pilots никогда больше не выйдут на сцену. Миру придется подождать. Джошу придется подождать. Сам того не понимая, он согласился на это, ещё когда присоединился к группе и уехал с Тайлером в первый тур – впрочем, он ни о чем не жалеет. 

Одинокая лампочка, висящая на голом проводе, горит под потолком, как циклопий глаз. Пол устилают смятые и вырванные из блокнотов листки – в подвал пришла бумажная осень. Слышно, как наверху кто-то заливисто смеется, а потом начинает играть музыка, начинают стучать каблуки.

В подвале царит тишина.

– Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы писать, – устало говорит Тайлер, и Джош замечает в его словах что-то особенное, очень болезненное и искреннее – наверное, правду.

Он кивает. И отводит глаза.

**Q.**

Это всегда случается по-разному. Главное – суть остается неизменной.

Это может быть что угодно: крушение поезда, отсидка в тюрьме за совершенное убийство, бродячий цирк, объявление на Тиндере, нашествие инопланетян или конец света, но рано или поздно мир все равно сводит их вместе, заставляет два жизненных пути пересечься. Однажды они встречаются, и Тайлер говорит: _«Я Тайлер»_ , а Джош говорит: _«Я Джош»_ , и что-то происходит между ними – завязывается химия, проскакивает искра, просыпается интерес; это не объяснишь словами. Что-то заставляет их выделить друг друга среди всех прочих людей, задержать взгляд, улыбнуться, запомнить чужое имя. Их сводит страсть к музыке, общие знакомые, какие-то невероятные события или случайности. Они живут в наше время или нет. Они оба из Огайо или нет. Они оба – ровесники или нет.

Главное – однажды Тайлер и Джош встречаются, и вне зависимости от вселенной, от времени и пространства, от обстоятельств и последствий, это происходит всегда, _всегда, всегда._

_…Или нет._

**R.**

Тайлер Джозеф стал баскетболистом – спасибо наставлениям отца, спасибо строгому воспитанию матери, спасибо Господу Богу. Он окончил колледж, благодаря спортивной стипендии, и получил отличное образование, смог пробиться в неплохую команду, принес ей не одну победу. У него есть свои фанаты, и будущие баскетболисты всей Америки мечтают быть похожими на него. Многочисленные статьи в спортивных журналах, звание лучшего нападающего, приглашения на все светские сборища.

Само воплощение американской мечты, идеальная картина – бери и вешай и на стену.

Вот Тайлер улыбается и раздает автографы людям, столпившимся перед тренировочным залом. Вот Тайлер в который раз закидывает мяч корзину и радостно обнимается с остальной командой. Вот Тайлер на очередном благотворительном вечере – костюм сидит точно по фигуре, волосы коротко острижены, на лице застыло задумчивое и отрешенное выражение.

Все очарованы им, все им восхищены. Простой парень из Огайо, который сам добился всего – такая история вполне способна стать бестселлером. Самые видные тренеры пророчат Тайлеру великое будущее в спорте и мечтают однажды с ним поработать.

Но потом случается матч против сборной Канады.

В этом нет ничьей вины, говорят комментаторы. Такое бывает. К сожалению, профессиональный спорт – это очень опасное занятие; люди сами знают, на что идут. Каждый игрок всегда рискует, выходя на поле. Всякое случается, всего и не предугадать. Нет ничьей вины в том, что тяжелый баскетбольный мяч отскочил от стены и сильно ударил Тайлера по ноге. Нет ничьей вины в том, что после этого Тайлер неудачно упал и повредил колено. Нет ничьей вины, есть только последствия.

Госпиталь, стерильная палата, два месяца в гипсе и жуткие боли. Несколько операций и швы, перехватывающие кожу на ноге в нескольких местах сразу. Тайлер снова сможет ходить – спасибо хирургам, спасибо физиотерапевту, спасибо Господу Богу. О карьере в баскетболе придется забыть навсегда. 

Тайлер лежит на больничной койке, бледный и осунувшийся, словно воскресший Лазарь, и пытается понять, стоит ли ему жить дальше. Вокруг – два десятка букетов от коллег и самых преданных поклонников: каждый посчитал своим долгом выразить свои соболезнования на маленькой подарочной карточке, но никто не пришел сам. На открытом окне колышутся занавески, мерцает экран включенного телевизора, звук выключен. По центральному каналу третий день подряд крутят шоу талантов – в этом сезоне какой-то парень отвоевал первое место и сорвал огромный куш, покорив жюри своей игрой на барабанах. Тайлер смотрит на него и вдруг вспоминает, что ещё в старшей школе увлекался музыкой – тогда это казалось несбыточной мечтой, почти бредом, и потому родители легко отговорили его. Тогда Тайлеру было, что терять, но сейчас у него много денег, загубленная жизнь и всё время мира на руках.

Он решает рискнуть.

Оказывается, не так уж и просто начать музыкальную карьеру, когда тебе больше тридцати – даже если твоё имя все ещё печатают в журналах, даже если у тебя все ещё есть фанаты, даже если у тебя достаточно денег. 

Продюсер со скучающим видом перелистывает черновики Тайлера и вздыхает.

– Это не будет продаваться, мистер Джозеф.

– Почему?

Простой вопрос, но на него все равно смотрят, как на дурака.

– Бывший известный баскетболист, ролевая модель для нашего молодого поколения, собирается петь про сэлфхарм и депрессию, – кислая ухмылка, иронично вскинутая бровь.

Тайлер вспыхивает.

– Это тоже важные темы, которые стоит поднимать.

– Я не говорил, что эти темы не стоит поднимать, – продюсер откидывается в кресле и складывает руки на груди. – Я сказал, что это не будет продаваться.

– Но…

– Вы не мальчик с улицы, мистер Джозеф. У вас есть репутация, которую вам стоит поддерживать. Ваши фанаты ждут от вас совсем другого.

– Да откуда вам…

– Выслушайте меня, пожалуйста. Вам нужно четко понимать, какую нишу на рынке вы можете занять. Глупо выходить за рамки. Не пытайтесь прыгнуть выше головы – точно проиграете. Если уж вы так хотите заняться музыкой, у меня есть знакомый композитор, который напишет вам пару песен. Ничего заумного, но их хотя бы пропустят на радио.

Из конференц-зала Тайлер выходит пустым и разбитым. Он думает: если бы только он был не один, если бы только у него рядом был ещё кто-то, способный поддержать его и утешить. Все могло бы сложиться иначе. Тайлеру стоило бы настоять на своём, убедить продюсера, записать именно то, что хотелось ему самому. Ему стоило бы настоять на своём ещё много лет назад, в старшей школе, перед отъездом в колледж. Стоило бы сказать матери правду о том, что он любит музыку и ненавидит баскетбол, стоило бы выстроить свою жизнь совсем иначе. Но этого не произошло. Кому теперь плакаться о потерянной мечте – себе, другим людям, Господу Богу?..

В этом нет ничьей вины.

Тайлер ходит с тростью, хромая и периодически сжимая зубы от боли. Врачи выписывают ему сильные препараты от невралгии, которые он то и дело перестает принимать, потому что от них все равно почти нет толку. Тайлер устраивается тренером по баскетболу в одну из статусных частных школ. Родители довольны им, они часто хвастаются его мнимыми достижениями, когда приезжают в гости или звонят родственникам. Иногда по вечерам Тайлер разговаривает с матерью по телефону, а потом напивается так сильно, что отключается прямо в кресле или за обеденным столом. 

В школе среди учеников есть мальчик, которому Тайлер пророчит большое будущее в баскетболе. Он – капитан команды, и есть в нем что-то особенное – в его движениях, в поведении на площадке, в том, как он забивает голы. Он ходит на все тренировки и не пропускает ни одного матча. Молчаливый и собранный, не по годам серьезный, с хорошей подготовкой и неплохими физическими данными. Они с Тайлером никогда не разговаривают по душам, но иногда он с замиранием сердца узнает в мальчишке себя.

Ближе к концу года Тайлер дергает за кое-какие ниточки, пользуясь своими старыми связями, и выбивает парню спортивную стипендию в одном из лучших колледжей страны. Это стоит ему немалых усилий, и он уверен, что мальчик будет рад. Впервые в жизни Тайлер чувствует себя хорошим учителем. Впервые в жизни он чувствует самую настоящую гордость за своего ученика. Он просит его задержаться после очередной тренировки.

Он протягивает ему конверт с письмом.

В баскетбольном зале тихо и прохладно, пахнет потом, все мячи убраны в ящики. Свет проникает сквозь большие окна под потолком и ложится мальчику на лицо, когда он читает. Глаза у него расширяются, удивленно приоткрывается рот. Тайлер ждет бурной радости и восторга, но получает в ответ затравленную, извиняющуюся улыбку.

– Простите, сэр. Я очень благодарен вам, это действительно просто потрясающе, но…

Тайлер тяжело сглатывает.

– Что?

– Я всю жизнь мечтал заниматься музыкой. Мне кажется, я хочу рискнуть.

Целеустремленный взгляд, разрумянившиеся щеки. Тайлер тяжело дышит, изо всех сил стараясь удержать перед учеником лицо. В глазах стоят слезы, которые он не смог выплакать даже спустя годы после выписки из больничной палаты. Сердце болит так, будто его, горячее и отчаянно колотящееся, силой вырывают вон из груди.

– Я очень горжусь тобой, – сквозь ком в горле говорит Тайлер, и мальчишка расцветает улыбкой.

– Спасибо вам, тренер.

Спасибо вам, тренер, спасибо тебе, мальчик, спасибо тебе, Господь Бог.

Вечером Тайлер возвращается домой, отключает телефоны, достает из шкафчика над раковиной все выписанные врачами обезболивающие – он не принимал таблетки регулярно, но и не выбрасывал их. Он зачем-то хранил их, копил, повинуясь внутреннему порыву. Наверное, как раз для такого случая. Наверное, он подсознательно готовился к этому всю жизнь. 

Тайлер достает из кухонного шкафа бутылку, садится в кресло, наливает себе полный стакан виски. Он смотрит на алкоголь, смотрит на заключенные в оранжевых баночках таблетки, но почему-то мешкает, не двигается, ничего не предпринимает. Ближе к ночи нога снова начинает болеть и ныть – от этого ощущения хочется вцепиться ногтями в лицо и завыть. По телевизору крутят повтор старого шоу талантов – тот самый сезон, где какой-то ударник сумел отхватить себе первое место. Звук выключен, в доме царит тишина, и из-за огромного кома в горле трудно дышать. Тайлера мучает чувство затянувшегося на всю жизнь дежавю. Он смотрит на алкоголь, смотрит на таблетки, смотрит на мерцающий в темноте экран телевизора.

Где-то наверху слышно, как на этаж выше по комнате проходит сосед – звук шагов, натужный вздох пружин на кровати, стук падающего ботинка. Тайлер ждет, что вот-вот упадет второй, потому что это было бы логично, ожидаемо, предсказуемо, но царит тишина.

В жизни Тайлера нет логики. Смысла – тоже нет.

Парень на экране телевизора изо всех сил бьет по барабанам, без устали и сомнений, и улыбается в камеру. 

Тайлер закрывает глаза. Незаметно для себя он проваливается в сонное оцепенение, и сквозь дрёму ему кажется, что он слышит глухой стук, когда на этаж выше в комнате соседа падает второй ботинок, третий, четвертый, пятый…

Тайлер спит. Таблетки остаются лежать на столе. Ботинки все продолжают падать.

**S.**

Джошу тридцать шесть – говорят, самое время для кризиса среднего возраста, но зачем верить чепухе? Когда что-то необъяснимое, невыразимое мучает тебя каждый день твоей жизни ещё с ранней юности, потребность привязывать собственные проблемы к цифре в паспорте отпадает сама собой. Джош отсиживается дома, в своей маленькой съемной квартирке на окраине Коламбуса. Хорошее начало для романа, а? Или для анекдота – как кому больше нравится. 

Вот только Джошу совсем не смешно. Он стоит на кухне, рядом с плитой, смотрит на пустые конфорки и вертит коробок со спичками в руках. Чистое, свежее утро смотрится на своё отражение в оконном стекле, закрытое окно словно подсвечено изнутри. Во всем доме никого нет – Джош проверил. Пару дней назад он прочитал в Интернете, что утечка газа ежегодно уносит жизни тысячи человек: кто-то по неосторожности оставляет включенной конфорку, закрывает дверь и окно, а потом решает закурить и… Господи, какой ужас. Статьи пестрят фотографиями того, что обычно остается после взрывов – месиво из плоти и колотого кирпича, разрушенные бетонные перекрытия, перемазанные в саже лица спасателей.

Джош не может перестать думать об этом. 

Наверное, в жизни тоже можно провалиться, как на сложном экзамене, можно сделать неправильный выбор или в решающий момент не суметь ответить на важный вопрос. Свой зачет Джош явно не сдал. Ему тридцать шесть, и он никогда не влюблялся, у него нет друзей, нет нормальной работы, а главные мечты, которые многие годы теплым грузом лежали у сердца, так и не сбылись. Вряд ли они сбудутся теперь. 

Всю свою жизнь Джош мучился ощущением, что ему не хватает чего-то важного. Серые, однообразные дни, наполненные грустью и слякотью ранней весны. Череда неудач, постоянный флёр тревоги, ощущающийся в каждом действии и сказанном слове. В груди – могила, в которой похоронены чувства и надежда на светлое будущее. Некоторые считают, что не стоит отчаиваться, ведь жизнь можно изменить в любой момент, но Джош не верит этой чепухе. Он считает себя неудачником. Может, он был рожден для чего-то другого. Может, ему просто нравится обманывать себя, думая так.

Скорее всего, по нему никто не будет скучать. Спички перекатываются в коробке с приятным, мелодичным звуком. Говорят, от взрыва люди погибают быстро, никто не мучается. Умереть – это совсем не страшно, особенно если ты одинок и думаешь об этом почти каждый день на протяжении нескольких лет.

Несколько лет, наполненных тяжелыми, темными мыслями. Джош уверен, что он такой один на целом свете. Никто не думает о том, о чем думает он, и никто не в состоянии его понять. Он один. Он – неудачник. Ему не хватает чего-то очень важного – чьей-то улыбки, смеха, точных и ободряющих слов. Иногда он видит всё это во сне, но образы ускользают, будто поддразнивая, и растворяются в темноте, живущей на обратной стороне век. 

Джош больше не хочет ждать, он больше не хочет терпеть. Он не может перестать думать об этом.

Он отсиживается дома, в своей маленькой съемной квартирке на окраине Коламбуса. Во всем доме никого нет. Джош полон решимости и пустоты, он собирается совершить непоправимое, но на какую-то секунду вдруг решает отвлечься, в последний раз обернуться и осмотреться вокруг. Свежее утро глядится в окно, на стене тикают часы, мягко-розовый свет растушевывает солнечные краски по стенам. По радио какой-то парень мягким, вкрадчивым голосом поет об экране у себя в груди и падающих с неба поездах. Сердце пропускает удар. Джош стоит у плиты и смотрит на конфорку. 

– _Мы все сломанные, сломанные люд_ и, – доносится из приемника.

Рука, сжимающая спичечный коробок, начинает дрожать.

**T.**

Первая поездка в Россию, первое шоу в России, все билеты на шоу распроданы за месяц до заветной даты. И на этот раз все иначе: нет давки в очереди, нет сорванного концерта, нет никакой анонимной наводки о заложенной бомбе. 

Но вот сама бомба есть.

– _Мой дом на дереве в огне_ , – поет Тайлер, возводя глаза к потолку, – _и по какой-то причине я чувствую запах бензина у себя на руках._

Синие и красные лучи прожекторов окутывают его лицо, окутывают его руки, когда толпа тянется к нему, восторженно смотрит на него, освещает темный зал фонариками на телефонах. Пришедшие сюда люди долго ждали этого момента. Кто-то подпевает, кто-то плачет, кто-то стоит и молчит. Тайлер исполнял эту песню уже сотню раз, но она все равно не теряет для него свой значимости, и написанные им слова каждый раз острыми когтями цепляются за сердце.

Взрыв расцветает жарким оранжевым пламенем – фейерверк, переливчатая вспышка на полотне октябрьской ночи. Огонь выедает весь воздух внутри здания, накрывает его, как волна. Рушатся перекрытия крыши, во все стороны топорщатся металлические прутья. Бетонные опоры рассыпаются темно-серым песком, и вместе с пеплом ветер подбрасывает его вверх, к самым звездам, сияние которых растворяется в мельтешении огней пожарных машин. Здание плачет расплавленным пластиком и кашляет разбитым стеклом. От силы взрыва в соседних домах вылетают окна, трескается на парковках асфальт.

О выживших не может быть и речи. 

Большая братская могила – говорят, никто даже не успел понять, что произошло. Никто не мучился, всё случилось очень быстро, за одно мгновение от огромного концертного зала не осталось ничего, кроме пепла. 

Кажется, в воздухе все ещё звенит оглушающее эхо от взрыва. Кажется, в воздухе все ещё можно почувствовать резко оборвавшуюся музыку. Это не то, что они планировали. 

_Это не то, что они планировали._

**U.**

Дом на дереве в огне.

Нет, постойте, это же конец истории.

А начало такое: дождь за окном – хрустящий, красный с отсветами оранжевого, в спальне темно и тихо, слышен лилово-серый перестук капель по жестяным карнизам. Джош сидит на книжной полке, болтая ногами, рассказывает о своем беспросветном страхе (он черно-синий, _всегда черно-синий_ , пахнет плесенью, горелой кашей и землей), когда мать Тайлера вдруг заходит в комнату и говорит, что его не существует. Кого _«его»_ : Джоша, парализующего страха, самого Тайлера?.. 

_Всех._

Можно ли сказать, что утешение воображаемым – это воображаемое утешение?

Когда случается ужасное, разуму нужно как-то защитить себя. Так говорит доктор, к которому Тайлер ходит три раза в неделю. У него полно леденцов в ящике стола, которые на вкус – зелено-красно-желтые, как вишня, как кромка яркого осеннего заката в ясный день. Доктор делает вид, что слышит Тайлера, но на самом-то деле он не слушает его, а Тайлеру хотелось бы именно этого. Взрослые делают вид, что все знают, но они не понимают его и его боли (хотя он и сам не понимает её – не до конца, он всё забыл, и пока что ему неизвестна истинная её причина, _пока что_ ). Равнодушие матери – пурпурно-черное, как черствый хлеб, как тонкий порез на подушечке пальца, оставшийся от неаккуратно перевернутой книжной страницы. Мать задаёт странные и глупые, болотно-синие вопросы и пытается убедить Тайлера в том, что Джош – лишь плод его воображения. Тайлер чувствует себя ломким, пресным, коричнево-серым, когда эти слова увязают в нем, словно занозы, и жгут кожу, заставляют испуганно трепетать что-то внутри. Это будто шлепок волны, шепоток волны, когда соленые брызги касаются лица и холодными слезами остаются на щеках. Если не существует Джоша, его черно-синего страха, то и самого Тайлера не существует тоже, почему же его мать никак не может это понять?

Джош – розово-красный с оранжевыми вкраплениями, цвет проникает под кожу, и голос у него – как плавленый, растекшийся от жара зефир. Он красит волосы в ярко-голубой, и это – совсем не тот оттенок, что у его страха; он намного светлее и сочнее, спокойнее, красивее (чистое небо, хруст конфетной обертки, наслаждение от расчесывания комариного укуса). В доме на дереве пахнет мокрым мелом, серое небо колышется над крышей, будто флаг, и Тайлеру кажется, что только здесь он по-настоящему в безопасности.

– Давай же, – говорит Джош, протягивая ему перочинный нож. – Покажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь. «Нормальными» словами. Покажи мне, Тайлер.

Лезвие – острое и холодное, оно ловит и отражает тусклые лучи света. Тайлер мог бы использовать его, чтобы защититься от любой угрозы, настоящей или выдуманной. Или же он мог бы обратить его против себя и загнать под кожу, чтобы по капле сцедить из себя это желто-зеленое ощущение, похожее на сталь, на мыло, на электризованную кошачью шерсть. Тайлер мог бы показать, как чувствует себя, вообще не прибегая к словам.

Но он берет нож и, вдавливая лезвие в деревянный пол дома, выводит нужные буквы.

_«Я-В-У-Ж-А-С-Е»._

– В ужасе? – спрашивает Джош, подаваясь вперед. – Почему?

Он то и дело играется с зажигалкой: крышка щелкает, пламя порывается лизнуть пальцы, как голодная собака.

Тайлер пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Его одолевает нечто, чему он не может подобрать названия; оно оранжево-зелено-фиолетовое, с медными отсветами, топкое и шершавое. В памяти что-то неуютно ворочается, иногда перед глазами проносятся образы, которые не имеют никого отношения к реальности _(Тайлер хочет верить в это)_. Может, он и в самом деле сумасшедший, как считают его родители. Они никогда не произносят это слово вслух, но оно висит в воздухе сизой молочно-серой дымкой, которая оставляет кислый, прелый вкус на языке.

С Джошем так никогда не бывает. Он – перестук хрустальных подвесок на люстре, пение птиц, похожее на стрекот, патока и лакрица, жжение хлорки на коже. Он – погожий день, когда воздушные змеи пытаются затолкать облака в горящее солнце. Он – воздушный шар размером с луну. Тайлер хочет рассказать ему об этом, но у него нет слов (или же мир просто не в состоянии его услышать). 

Когда он пытается говорить с другими, нить повествования опутывает шею, опутывает дерево, на вершине которой расположилось их с Джошем временное убежище. _«Представь, что это поводок,_ – говорит Джош, щурясь, как водяная гладь после дуновения ветра. – _У тебя есть возможность отвести все свои страхи куда-нибудь далеко-далеко – что это будет за место?»_

Нить повествования опутывает шею, опутывает запястье, словно напоминание о том, что будущее может таить в себе не только плохие, пугающие вещи. Тайлер не знает, верит ли он в это. Что за ужасный приговор – заставлять кого-то жить?

У Джоша на спине и руках то и дело появляются следы от ремня, скулы и торс расцветают лиловыми синяками. Его боль – это боль совсем другого рода. В отличие от родителей Тайлера, которые беспокоятся о сыне слишком сильно, родители Джоша не чувствуют ничего. Иногда он рассказывает Тайлеру о страшных вещах, и тогда в его словах чувствуются свист ремня, оглушающий взрыв удара в лицо, чье-то желто-багровое, пряное дыхание, пропитанное дешевым ликером. 

– Мне так жаль, мне так жаль, – говорит Тайлер, а Джош злится.

Ему кажется, что его никто не слушает. Всё вокруг – черно-синее, говорит он. Тайлер плачет.

Когда он, наконец, решается на откровенность и открывается матери, и у неё белеет лицо. Она тоже напугана _(в этой истории все боятся, так или иначе)_ , но Тайлер пока ещё не готов услышать её.

Это случается позже.

Наступает момент, и все слова матери, отца, лечащего врача вдруг падают на Тайлера, словно лавина, словно шквальный ветер, бросающий в лицо мелкий мусор и пыль. Холод и зима укрывают душу, будто бескрайнее одеяло из скал. Воспоминания возвращаются, и правда отказывается сокрушительной и голубично-фиолетовой, едкой. Мир рвется, сходит лоскутами, как старые обои. 

_«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»_

_«Я-В-У-Ж-А-С-Е»._

Когда случается ужасное, разуму нужно как-то защитить себя. С Джошем было так комфортно, так спокойно, только с ним Тайлер чувствовал себя в безопасности, но это утешение было ложным и воображаемым, разве нет? Пламя – это звук сминаемой фольги, ссадина на коленке, горячий летний асфальт под босыми ногами. Цвета вертятся вокруг, как туман. На небе нет ничего, кроме черноты, душащей собой маленькие звезды. Тайлер видит свою комнату в хрустящий дождливый день, видит ярко освещенную кухню и грустную улыбку матери. Тайлер видит кабинет доктора Поулсона, а потом – кабинет того, другого врача, который тянется к нему, приказывает не кричать, хватает его за запястья, зажимает рот. Тайлер видит Джоша, розово-красно-оранжевого, с до-мажорной улыбкой на губах и мягкими лазурными руками. А на месте дома на дереве Тайлер вдруг видит себя, сжимающего в руке случайно оставленную Джошем зажигалку. Потоки ветра, обдувающие его ноги, поднимают отчаянные крики ввысь, в самое нутро серебряно-сизой ночи. От жара трещит дерево, пляшут жгучие искры, и Тайлер чувствует, как пламя тянет к нему свои красные, золотые, жестокие руки. Воздух забивает нос и горло, уговаривает прилечь, закрыть глаза, и сердце превращается в спичку, которая вспыхивает и прогорает до конца в мгновение ока.

Джоша не существует, но боль Тайлера… она _настоящая_ , она была настоящей всё это время. Теперь он это знает. Теперь он знает всё.

_Нет, не всё._

На похороны приходит не так много людей, все облачены в черную одежду и молчание. То, что осталось от усопшего, хоронят в закрытом гробу. Кажется, едва уловимо пахнет дымом. У одного из гостей ярко-голубые волосы, глаза цвета мокко (до-мажорная улыбка на губах, лазурные руки, зубы как у рычащего тигра). Он тоже приходит в траурной и официальной одежде, тоже молчит. Все вокруг – черно-синее. Внутри церкви витражи высветлены лучами, цветные тени колышутся на мраморном полу, и всё вокруг отдает фальшивой нотой в трезвучии, тишиной ночного дома, слезами и кровью, свечным воском и ладаном. Всё вокруг – черно-синее, отныне и вовеки веков, аминь.

Джош существует – и прямо сейчас он здесь, на службе, и когда священник просит кого-нибудь сказать несколько слов, он встает с церковной скамьи, смотрит вперед и старается не плакать. Джош существует, но теперь больше нет Тайлера. Есть только оплавившаяся зажигалка, пустота в груди, закрытый гроб. 

Пожалуйста, скажите, что смертью все не заканчивается, что всё не кончается сажей и дымом. 

_(После того, как сгорел дом на дереве, пепел сыпался с неба несколько дней подряд)._

Есть истории, которые должны быть рассказаны. Есть истории, которые нельзя рассказывать ни за что. Иногда это одна и та же история.

**V.**

Ни Тайлера, ни Джоша никогда не было. Никогда не было Twenty One Pilots.

Всё точно так же: Земля не перестает вращаться, солнце не перестает вставать по утрам, меняются даты на календаре. Люди занимаются своими обычными делами, ходят на работу, просыпаются и засыпают. Другие группы записывают и продают альбомы, музыкальная индустрия не стоит на месте. Мир абсолютно такой же, просто в нем никогда не было этих двух парней из Огайо. Такая мелочь с точки зрения вселенной, если подумать.

Наверняка им найдется достойная замена. Наверняка кто-то другой сможет собрать многотысячные стадионы и пробиться на первые строчки хит-парадов. Наверняка чья-то другая песня, случайно услышанная по радио, заставит кого-нибудь глубоко вздохнуть и заплакать.

В этой вселенной никто никогда не подпевал под _Car Radio_ , не признавался в любви с помощью строчек из _Tear In My Heart_ , не пытался уснуть, слушая _Oh, Ms. Believer_ или _Truce_. Никто не закрашивал черной краской руки и шею, чтобы в иносказательной форме поведать окружающим о своих сомнениях и неуверенности. Никто не рисовал символ из трех линий, чтобы приободрить себя.

Ничего этого не было. Не было ни Тайлера, ни Джоша. Не было людей, которым песни Twenty One Pilots когда-то спасли жизнь.

Всё это такая мелочь, если подумать. Это ведь не единственная вселенная, где у Тайлера и Джоша по каким-либо причинам не получилось собрать группу. Но единственная, где никогда не существовало их самих. В этой реальности у Twenty One Pilots никогда не было даже шанса. Не было человека, который прятался в подвале родительского дома и посвятил борьбе с депрессией всю свою юность. Не было человека, который победил свою тревогу ради того, чтобы выступать на сцене и дарить улыбки другим людям. Не было этой боли, этих сомнений. Не было выросшей из них красоты, которая потом легла на нотный стан и стала музыкой.

Но, быть может, в этой вселенной кто-то ещё готов принять на себя часть тех страданий, чтобы дать миру песни, под которые нестрашно будет засыпать по ночам. Может, у этих людей другие имена и другая история, их группа носит совсем другое название. Фанаты шепчут другие слова, глядя на сцену. Другие мелодии доносятся из приоткрытых окон проезжающих мимо машин. 

В какой-то вселенной нет ни Тайлера, ни Джоша, нет даже Twenty One Pilots. Но вот гложущее, настойчивое, ненасытное желание людей быть понятыми и услышанными – оно есть всегда.

Остается лишь написать про него нужную песню.

**W.**

На стойке перед зеркалом красуется букет белых роз. Простая стеклянная ваза, прозрачные стенки, и сквозь них видно, как стоящие в воде кривоватые стебли облеплены пузырьками воздуха, похожими на маленькие круглые песчинки. Это подарок – сейчас уже трудно вспомнить, чей именно.

– Это было здорово, так здорово! – говорит Джош, взволнованно вскидывая руки.

Он занят: пытается как-то облечь свой восторг в слова. Тайлер тоже занят: изо всех сил заставляет себя улыбнуться. Он смотрит на счастливую, искрящуюся улыбку Джоша, смотрит на розы, смотрит на своё отражение в большом зеркале. Разве он не рад? Конечно же, он рад. Сейчас он возьмет себя в руки и будет веселым.

Сегодня был прекрасный вечер: фотографы и теплый свет прожекторов, благодарная публика и перестук аплодисментов.

Рядом с букетом стоит очередная награда – статуэтка какой-то мудреной формы. Почему их все делают такими несуразными, непонятными? Если заранее не знать, что это, то ни за что не догадаешься с первого раза. 

– Надеюсь, я выглядел не слишком потерянным, когда произносил благодарственную речь, – обеспокоено замечает Джош.

Тайлер вздыхает, слегка закатывая глаза.

– Ты всегда выглядишь шикарно.

– Но…

– Какая это речь по счету, а? У тебя уже было достаточно практики. И с каждым разом ты говоришь все лучше и лучше. 

Джош кивает и снова улыбается.

– Да, наверное… Спасибо.

Он такой радостный, такой воодушевленный. Каждую победу он празднует так, будто она – первая и единственная. Джош не теряет вкуса к жизни, и с каждым годом Тайлер все больше завидует ему. Он сидит на диване перед большим зеркалом, бездумно смотрит прямо перед собой, и его вновь охватывает смутное, похожее на сон чувство, что он стоит за кулисами и вот-вот ему нужно будет выйти на сцену, играть в пьесе, которую он почти не репетировал и которую даже не до конца понимает. 

Что же это такое, недоумевает Тайлер. Ведь он именно там, где и должен быть, и перед ним стоит его заслуженная награда, стоит его лучший друг, который всегда понимает и поддерживает его. Единственное, чего он хочет от Тайлера, – это чтобы он был рядом, ну и, конечно же, тоже был счастлив.

Но что-то не ладится.

Из-за яркого света ламп белые розы кажутся ненастоящими.

– Ты сегодня выглядишь очень задумчивым, – осторожно замечает Джош.

От него ничего не скроешь – хорошо это или плохо?

Тайлер поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

– Мне не по себе, – признается он.

– Почему? Ты не рад, что мы снова выиграли?

– Нет, я рад, просто…

– Что?

Действительно, _что?_ Какой-то непонятный, болезненный приступ, внезапно накрывшее ощущение пустоты. Хочется вскочить с дивана и разбить огромное зеркало кулаком, чтобы услышать ласковый перезвон падающих осколков, чтобы почувствовать в руке сияющую, отрезвляющую, горячую боль. Красная кровь на белой рубашке. Белые розы рассыпаны по полу. 

Тайлер моргает и прогоняет видение прочь. 

– Зачем нам ещё одна награда? Это уже четвертая за год. Победа досталась нам слишком просто, тебе так не кажется? Понимаешь… у нас уже все есть, Джош. Только вдумайся. Это такое отвратительное чувство.

Он не смотрит на Джоша, но каким-то неведомым образом замечает, как тот хмурится.

– В смысле? – тихо спрашивает он. – Я не понимаю.

Он замирает на месте, напряженный и настороженный. От былой веселости не остается и следа. Тайлер прикусывает губу – это он во всем виноват, ему нужно было меньше думать и больше радоваться. Он опять не смог взять себя в руки. Ему кажется, Джош чувствует его невысказанное раздражение.

– Ну… нам, вроде как, больше не к чему стремиться. Мы отыграли лучшее шоу. Мы собрали все награды, какие только есть. Наши песни крутят на радио. Это, конечно же, круто, но что дальше?..

Вода в стеклянной вазе кажется зеленоватой, стебли у роз обрезаны немного криво. Мудреная статуэтка похожа на кусок пластика, наспех вплавленного в металлическую подставку. И ради этой дешевки музыкальные коллективы по всему миру лезли вон из кожи целый год? Тайлеру кажется, что у него из груди выкачали весь воздух. 

Когда он снова встречается с Джошем взглядом, тот смотрит на него как-то странно.

– Мне не нравится твой настрой, – честно говорит он.

Тайлер пожимает плечами: да, ему тоже. Он иначе представлял себе жизнь на вершине славы – в его фантазиях было больше улыбок, меньше тяжелых мыслей. Очевидно, не все получают то, что хотят.

– Если тебе так не хватает сложностей, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – обещает Джош. – Специально запишем очень плохой альбом, чтобы потом реабилитироваться, изобретем свою собственную награду. Нет предела совершенству, правда же?

Тайлер пристально смотрит на него, прищуривается, и вдруг к нему приходит осознание: Джош не понимает. Он не чувствует того же, что чувствует Тайлер, а потому Тайлер остался один на один со всеми своими сомнениями. Беспомощность, которая приходит вслед за этим открытием, по силе сравнима разве что с запрятанным в самой глубине души страхом смерти. 

Едкий и неживой свет, наполняющий комнату. Шикарный букет, красующийся на столе. Маленький пузырёк воздуха отрывается от стебля и шустро поднимается ввысь, к поверхности воды. Отражение Тайлера обескуражено и испуганно смотрит на него из Зазеркалья. Нет, он не станет рассекречивать себя, не станет просить о помощи. На этот раз возникшая на пустом месте проблема – это лишь его ноша. Он должен справиться с ней сам. Он должен всё уладить.

Если уж он никак не может взять себя в руки и быть веселым, то ему лучше исчезнуть.

– Мне пора возвращаться в отель, – глухо говорит Тайлер будто бы чужими, давно заученными словами.

Джош растерянно оглядывается на закрытую дверь.

– Не останешься на вечеринку?

– Хочу отдохнуть.

– Ладно. Давай я провожу тебя.

Они вызывают такси, накидывают пиджаки от костюмов, сквозь заднюю дверь выходят из концертного комплекса на улицу. Ждать долго не приходится – сегодня водители весь вечер кружат по близлежащим улицам в надежде подвезти домой какую-нибудь подвыпившую знаменитость. Машина подходит почти сразу, и некоторое время Тайлер и Джош участвуют в ритуале прощания: пожимают друг другу руки, хлопают по спине, обещают созвониться завтра или даже раньше. Тайлер крепко обнимает Джоша напоследок и исчезает внутри желтого форда. Сквозь зеркало заднего вида он смотрит на то, как Джош вздыхает, разворачивается, уходит обратно в здание, хлопнув дверью.

Ночной город играет всеми красками, переливается огнями. Водитель молчит, пристально следя за дорогой, и Тайлер расслабленно откидывается на сидении, отдавая себя на съедение мечущимся в усталой голове мыслям.

Что же с ним случилось? Когда-то давно он поклялся себе, что однажды у него будет всё. Однажды он сможет выступать перед огромными толпами, творить, когда вздумается, говорить, о чем захочется, и жить, не задумываясь о деньгах. Его мечта осуществилась. Тайлер объездил весь земной шар, с помощью песен рассказал целому миру о том, что чувствует, и тысячи людей его приняли, поверили ему. Он заслужил любовь Дженны и Джоша, он заслужил восхищение родителей. Он – один на миллион.

И он попал в ловушку, которую сам же и выстроил.

Он добился всего – но что дальше?.. Пожинать лавры, собирать дежурные награды несколько раз в год? У фанатов уже сложился устойчивый образ того, кто на самом деле есть Тайлер Джозеф. Он разгадан, будто задачка по физике, и отложен на полку. Жизнь сулит лишь спокойствие и достаток, даже старые альбомы прекрасно продаются, песни все ещё висят на верхних строчках международных хит-парадов.

Однажды какой-то журнал опубликовал статью с заголовком: _«Будет ли успех пугать Twenty One Pilots?»_

Дело вовсе не в страхе, просто иногда успех не приносит счастья.

Тайлер привык идти против течения, слезами и кулаками пробивать себе путь вперед. Он привык сражаться за свою жизнь, но больше ему не нужно этого делать, и Тайлер вдруг с ужасом понимает, что ощущает себя никчемным.

В груди нарастает особое чувство, будто накатившая волна мягко подхватывает его, выброшенного на мель, и из мира сокрушающей силы тяжести возвращает в родную стихию, пенную и горьковатую воду, в черные глубины океана, в сверкающую невесомость.

Тайлер расплачивается с таксистом, заходит в отель. Он здоровается со швейцаром у дверей, с девушкой на ресепшене, с парнем-лифтером. Выйдя на пятом этаже, Тайлер проходит по коридору и открывает своим картой-ключом двери пятьсот седьмого номера. Внутри пахнет новыми кожаными чемоданами и лаком для ногтей.

Он заглядывает в спальню и смотрит на Дженну – та мирно спит на одной из кроватей. Он подходит к своему чемодану, открывает его и достает из-под груды рубашек и маек тщательно спрятанный, давно припасенный как раз для этого случая пистолет. Он вынимает обойму, смотрит на нее, потом вкладывает обратно. Он возводит курок. Потом подходит к пустой кровати, садится, ласково смотрит на спящую Дженну, поднимает пистолет и пускает себе пулю в правый висок.

**X.**

Джош бездумно смотрит на куст белых роз в саду, держа в руке стеклянную бутылку с пивом. На лепестках сверкают капли росы, на стенках бутылки сверкают капли конденсата. Под прикосновением стекло холодное, и пальцы уже почти потеряли чувствительность, но при такой жаре, как сегодня, это кажется, скорее, благословением. Джош даже не любит пиво – он взял его, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки.

На лужайке за домом слышны детские голоса, с веранды доносится музыка.

Газонная трава заглушает чужие шаги, но Джош все равно их слышит.

– Красивый сад.

– Да, пожалуй.

– И здесь вроде бы спокойнее, чем у бассейна.

– Что, тоже не любишь праздники и вечеринки?

– Господи, нет. Если честно, я мечтал сбежать оттуда с самого начала. 

– Понимаю.

– Не против, если я постою тут с тобой?

– Нет, конечно. Человек, который тоже недолюбливает шумные сборища людей – мой друг.

– Спасибо. Я Тайлер.

– Джош.

– Вообще-то, мне немного неловко жаловаться. Вечер прекрасный, и здесь собрались очень приятные люди, просто…

– Просто иногда хочется побыть одному.

– Да, да. Наверное. 

– Вряд ли нас кто-нибудь хватится. Думаешь, невежливо сбегать в дальний угол сада посреди праздника?

– Всегда можно сказать, что мы решили подышать воздухом. Сначала я пытался прогуляться по дому, но и в остальных комнатах везде сидят гости, а потом ещё я чуть не убился об эту барабанную установку…

– Что? Тут есть установка?

– Старший сын хозяйки дома учится играть. Почему спрашиваешь?

– Ну, я, типа, собирался стать ударником. Давно.

– Вау. Да ты полон сюрпризов. И что же случилось в итоге?

– Взрослая серьезная жизнь случилась – можешь в такое поверить?

– Как это ни печально, да. Когда-то я играл на пианино.

– Что, та же история?

– Та же.

– Мы с тобой совсем расклеились, так не пойдет. 

– Эй, я могу спросить? Ты собирался играть на барабанах профессионально, или так, для себя?

– Хотел оказаться в какой-нибудь крутой группе.

– О. Слушай, а раньше я ведь хотел собрать группу. Жаль, что тогда у меня не было твоего номера телефона. 

– Могу дать его сейчас.

– Ха, ты предлагаешь?..

– Почему бы и нет? Мы будем шикарно смотреться вместе. 

– Разрушим все стереотипы.

– Такого дуэта больше не будет на всем белом свете.

– А что, мне кажется, мы могли бы сделать это. Именно мы с тобой.

– Жалко, что мы не встретились раньше.

– Но мы встретились сейчас, так что…

– Тайлер, милый! – кричит с крыльца дома женщина в нежно-голубом платье и широкополой шляпе. – Джек тебя ищет!

Бережно создаваемая фантазия лопается, как мыльный пузырь. Джош растерянно моргает и вдруг возвращается в реальность, к жаркому летнему дню, к кусту белых роз в саду, к успевшей нагреться бутылке пива у себя в руке.

– Джек? – задумчиво спрашивает он.

– Мой внук, – извиняющимся тоном говорит Тайлер, приглаживая свои седые волосы. – Прости, мне нужно идти. Приятно было поболтать с тобой.

– Да. Спасибо за компанию.

– Пока.

Джош остается на месте и смотрит, как Тайлер медленным, неуверенным шагом идет через лужайку обратно к дому. Джош не окликает его. Он понимает, что их разговор о собственной группе был не более чем шуткой двух людей, которые от скуки решили немного помечтать.

Им обоим почти по шестьдесят. Они на празднестве, куда каждый из них пришел со своей семьей – у Тайлера есть внуки, у Джоша тоже, и о каких-либо безумствах не может быть и речи. Когда-то давно – может быть, лет сорок назад – они наверняка были бы рады встрече, они могли бы пожертвовать своим шансом на взрослую серьезную жизнь и попытать себя в любимом деле. Но по каким-то причинам этого не случилось, и они встретились только сейчас, когда ответственность и возраст сковали их по рукам и ногам.

Нужный момент безвозвратно упущен.

Джош в последний раз смотрит на красивые, благоухающие кусты роз и выходит из тени под палящее солнце.

**Y.**

Одна из историй принадлежит Тебе. 

Не торопись, подумай об этом. Все мы хоть немного рассказчики. Наверняка уже случалось такое: Ты смотрел на Тайлера и Джоша, слушал их музыку, читал тексты песен, и на мгновение в голове появлялась шальная мысль: _«а что, если?..»_ Поймай её за хвост, вытащи на свет. В мире нет ничего невозможного. Всё, что Ты в состоянии вообразить, наверняка уже когда-нибудь происходило. 

Это может быть наша вселенная или любая другая, наше время или далекое будущее. Ты не ограничен ничем, свободен, всемогущ. Здесь Ты рассказчик, здесь именно Ты – главный. Мы пойдем за Тобой куда угодно, поверь. Это может быть грустная или веселая история, длинная или совсем короткая. Она необязательно должна быть особенной, главное, что она – Твоя.

Нам хочется помечтать. Нам хочется узнать больше вариантов развития событий. Нам хочется отправиться в путешествие туда, где мы ещё никогда не были и куда нас сможешь отвести только Ты. 

Вот Тайлер, вот Джош. Вот все остальные персонажи. Вот мы, твоя преданная и внимательная аудитория. Вот включенные цветные прожектора и микрофон, пустая сцена и огромный концертный зал, полный людей. Тишина. В воздухе витает пыль. Выходи, выходи прямо к нам, шагай в ослепительные лучи света, вставай поближе к микрофону и ничего не бойся. Одна из историй принадлежит Тебе. 

Подумай о ней. Расскажи нам её. Сделай глубокий вдох.

Мы слушаем.

**Z.**

Ночь нежна, темна, пустынна. Тонкая кромка растущего месяца похожа на обрезанный ноготь. Цепочка на старых детских качелях визжит и скрипит, когда Тайлер отклоняется назад, подается вперед, отталкивается ногами от воздуха, поднимаясь всё выше. 

– Что думаешь о параллельных вселенных? – немного повышая голос, спрашивает Джош.

В ушах свистит ветер. Чувство полета тянет сердце к самому горлу, делает тело легким, а голову – блаженно пустой. Единый ритм движений завораживает. Кажется, будто на качелях можно подняться в самое небо и воспарить между далекими, пустынными планетами, звездами, метеоритными поясами, орбитальными станциями.

Тайлер шумно проезжается подошвой кроссовка по земле, останавливаясь.

– В смысле?

– Ну, есть такая идея, – задумчиво говорит Джош, лежа на траве, закинув руки за голову. – Типа, существует много-много вариантов одной и той же реальности, и в них возможно почти всё, что только можно себе представить.

Тусклый свет фонаря смывает с Джоша все краски, оставляя лишь светло-серый и черный, превращая все вокруг в кадры из старого кинофильма. Это можно сравнить с тенью на стене, когда одновременно видно и белизну штукатурки, и сизый отсвет на ней – и то и другое вместе. Единство противоположностей, изнанка реальности, выцветшее фото. Тайлер тешит себя фантазией, в которой он протягивает вперед руку и забирает с собой всё, что видит: пустую детскую площадку, очертания деревьев, низкое и тяжелое небо, похожее на штормовое море.

Тайлер задумчиво прикусывает щеку.

– То есть существует реальность, где мы с тобой – владельцы Тако Белл?

В темноте сверкает игривая улыбка Джоша.

– Не исключено.

– Блин, чувак, это же шикарно.

Они смеются. 

Им по семнадцать лет, и в целом мире для них нет ничего невозможного. Впереди вся жизнь – это и тревожащая, и обнадеживающая мысль, но Тайлер и Джош стараются не фокусироваться на ней; _пока что нет_. Они любят по ночам тайком сбегать из дома, любят огромные пустынные парковки и красивую музыку, они любят помечтать, но в то же время их занимают сложные, неоднозначные вопросы: в чем смысл жизни и душевной боли? как сделать правильный выбор? почему даже хорошие люди способны на злые поступки? Иногда по ночам они тихо ускользают из своих домов, чтобы в серо-черной темноте города обсудить то, что днем заставляет их сомневаться, восторгаться, беспокоиться.

В это время суток ни в парке, ни на детской площадке нет ни души. Лениво крутится колесо брошенного на газон велосипеда, заговорщицки шепчутся деревья. Тайлер снова легонько отталкивается от земли, подбирает ноги, позволяет себе зависнуть в невесомости. Он снова ловит ритм – _вперед и назад, вверх и вниз_. Он то становится ближе к лежащему на траве Джошу, то отдаляется от него. Тайлер смотрит на звездное небо и думает, думает, думает; мысли постоянно вертятся в голове – без устали, без пощады.

– Параллельные вселенные – это глупость, – говорит он в итоге.

Джош приподнимается на локтях, бросает в его сторону испытующий взгляд.

– Почему?

– Мечты о других мирах – это просто замаскированное желание быть одновременно двумя разными людьми, – Тайлер сильнее сжимает руками холодную скрипучую цепь. – По меньшей мере – двумя. 

– Ну, и что в этом плохого? – усмехается Джош. – Разве у тебя никогда такого не было?.. Хочется и сделать, и не делать что-либо. Хочется быть и собой, и кем-то совсем другим. Хочется верить, что в другой вселенной ты не наделал тех ошибок, которые есть на твоем счету сейчас.

– Так никогда не бывает. Всегда надо выбирать.

Джош вздыхает так, будто Тайлер нарочно упрямится и не хочет признавать очевидных истин. Он снова ложится на спину, смотрит вверх, взглядом ловя искрящиеся звезды. В тусклом освещении лицо Джоша кажется состоящим из заострений и пустот.

– А если я не хочу выбирать, – медленно, осторожно замечает он. – Кто сказал, что я не могу быть всеми версиями себя сразу?

– Просто потому, что это вдохновляет?

– А тебе нужны другие причины?

Тайлер прикусывает губу.

– Мы что, играем в игру, где надо отвечать вопросом на вопрос? – немного язвительно интересуется он.

Глаза Джоша озорно блестят – это вызов.

– Может быть?.. 

– Так чего ты хочешь? – посмеиваясь, принимая правила, спрашивает Тайлер.

– Что если нам все-таки удастся пробиться на большую сцену? Ты представляешь себе, как это будет?

– Что если однажды на наш концерт раскупят все билеты?

– Что если этих билетов будет несколько тысяч? Можешь вообразить себе такую толпу?

– Твоя тревога не помешает тебе выступать?

– Не знаю, а тебе?

– Может, я наплюю на всё и порву контракт с каким-нибудь крупным лейблом прямо у тебя перед носом, м?

Джош ухмыляется, а потом что-то вдруг бесследно пропадает с его лица, уступая место опасливой задумчивости.

– А что, – вкрадчиво начинает он, – если в другой вселенной мы ненавидим друг друга? Или кто-то из нас умер? Или мы так никогда и не встретились?

В груди проходит холодок. Не душевная боль, но её отголосок: тень болезненной дрожи, резкий вздох сквозь зубы, тонкая-тонкая игла в самом сердце. У Тайлера слишком хорошее воображение. Он резко проезжается ногой по земле, останавливая качели.

– Хватит вопросов, – безапелляционным тоном говорит он.

Есть вероятности, которые лучше не принимать во внимание, есть темы, о которых не хочется думать. Вот только Тайлер думает о них всё равно. Разговор дал ему пищу для размышлений, заставил изобретать, просчитывать, представлять. Всё новые и новые вселенные возникают в его фантазии, обрастают деталями, и есть в этом что-то от акта Творения. Тайлер мог бы поделиться своими мыслями со всеми, рассказать целому миру о своих идеях, чувствах, взглядах на жизнь, но пока он решается доверить это (не всё, но очень многое) лишь Джошу. Они вдвоем могли бы давным-давно поддаться мечте и собрать группу, покорить музыкальную индустрию, но вместо этого они по ночам торчат на детских площадках, точно бездомные коты.

– Эти твои параллельные миры не только вдохновляют, но и пугают тоже, – немного обвинительно говорит Тайлер, пристально смотря на Джоша.

Тот не отвечает взглядом на взгляд, но отстраненно кивает. Кажется, в своих мыслях он тоже сейчас далеко – за ним не угнаться, его не просчитать, и Тайлеру очень хочется, чтобы Джош взял его с собой.

Но он молчит, прижимаясь щекой к холодному металлу цепи.

– Да уж, – наконец говорит Джош. – Раз возможно всё, то и самые страшные вещи – тоже. И, если честно, в каком-то смысле мне не хочется знать обо всех этих вселенных так же, как мне не хочется знать и себя.

Ему не нужно объяснять – Тайлер понимает. 

Бесконечные возможности – это бесконечная ответственность, бесконечная вина за то, что он сидит на качелях и тратит время на пустые разговоры, хотя мог бы писать новые хиты и заниматься чем-то действительно полезным. Тревога роста, комплекс Ионы. Тайлер удерживает себя на месте, потому что ему делается немного жутко каждый раз, когда он представляет, каких высот мог бы достичь. Действительно ли он однажды сможет осуществить желаемое? Если да, то принесет ли это счастье? Правильные ли цели он ставит перед собой, не замахивается ли он на слишком большой кусок? Жизнь – это тоже постоянная игра в вопросы, на которые никто не собирается отвечать.

Порой это приводит в ужас, порой от этого можно укрыться лишь в отрицании. Но кое-что Тайлер знает абсолютно точно: у него есть ответ на самый главный вопрос – всего один, только один, но ему хватает.

– Эй, – подаваясь вперед, почти шепотом говорит Тайлер. – Хочу поделиться секретом. Мысль о миллионе вселенных с неограниченными возможностями не пугает меня, если в каждой из них будет свой Джош Дан. 

Мрачная задумчивость сходит с чужого лица, как морок. Джош улыбается, светло и немного снисходительно, и бросает на Тайлера взгляд, полный теплоты и невысказанной, скрытой благодарности.

– Бесконечное количество раз знакомиться и общаться со мной – это то ещё удовольствие.

– Никаких шуток. Возможность встречать тебя снова и снова, каждый раз открывать какую-то твою новую сторону… 

– Перестань, – фыркает Джош, за наигранным раздражением маскируя своё смущение. – Наверняка мы дружим далеко не в каждой из реальностей.

– Наверняка, – согласно кивает Тайлер. – Но те, где мы все-таки вместе – мои любимые.

– Мои любимые – это те, где ты поешь, – после краткой паузы говорит Джош, пряча глаза. – На сценах, перед огромными толпами, потому что ты действительно этого достоин.

Тайлер слезает с качелей, оставляя пустое сидение со скрипом покачиваться в воздухе, подходит ближе и тоже устраивается на нагретой за солнечный августовский день траве. Сухие стебли и мелкие камешки впиваются в спину, под голову приходится подложить руки, но небо с такого ракурса действительно выглядит впечатляюще: как будто оно вот-вот опрокинется, выплеснется на землю черным смоляным дождем. 

– Мои любимые реальности, – говорит Тайлер, пристально смотря на Джоша, не давая ему скрыться, отстраниться, сбежать от правды, – это те, где я пою _с тобой_.

– О, – выдыхает он, не отводя взгляда.

В этот момент краткое расстояние между ними не столько разделяет, сколько соединяет их. Чувствуется сладкий, электризующий привкус того, чего ещё даже не случилось. У Тайлера горят щеки и покалывает губы, нервы узлом завязываются где-то в груди.

Наверное, есть где-то вселенная, где в этот момент он целует Джоша, а внутри неё есть ответвления, где Джош отталкивает его и где он целует его в ответ. В каждой из них есть свой Тайлер Джозеф, который радуется или грустит, влюбляется ещё сильнее или судорожно пытается удержать на месте своё разбитое сердце, и каждый Тайлер – это он сам. Нет ничего невозможного. Под кожей у него лениво ворочается великая сила изменять ход событий одним лишь своим поступком или словом. Тайлер всемогущ. Джош тоже всемогущ. Если им всё под силу, может, у их главной мечты есть шанс когда-нибудь осуществиться?..

– Что будет, если у нас все же ничего не получится?

Это важный вопрос. Тайлеру хочется знать, что у него есть запасной план. Ему хочется знать, что его жизнь не будет пустой, даже если что-то пойдет не так.

Джош неуверенно, но мягко берет его за руку.

– У нас останемся мы.

Это хороший ответ.

Тайлер улыбается и сжимает в ладони чужие пальцы.

– Всё так непредсказуемо.

– Знаю, иногда это тяжело, – говорит Джош.

– Да, – легко соглашается Тайлер. – Но ты прав: немного помечтать – это даже забавно.

Мерцают далекие звезды, где-то далеко изредка гудят моторы проезжающих по пустынным улицам машин, иногда лают встревоженные собаки. Дует ветер, и с мостовой поднимается брошенный кем-то пакет, который танцует посреди темноты, кружит и кувыркается в воздухе, будто большая медуза.

Судя по цвету неба, неумолимо приближается утро. Тайлеру нужно поспешить домой, чтобы тайком пробраться в свою комнату до того, как проснутся родители. Но он медлит, старается растянуть мгновение. Вдохновение лунным светом сияет по ту сторону век. Мысли проносятся в его голове со скоростью поездов в тоннелях метро.

Пожалуй, в глубине души ему хочется знать, что жизнь полна сюрпризов и что он может кардинально изменить её в любой момент. Нет ничего предопределенного. Тайлер может быть разным: злым, одиноким, счастливым, ироничным. Для него открыты все двери, он видит суть вещей и понимает всё происходящее вокруг. В каждый момент времени новые возможности расходятся от него многочисленными путями-дорогами, предлагая ему проявить себя, сделать шаг вперед или назад, остаться на месте или бездействовать. Тайлер может быть всеми версиями себя или никем. Он всемогущ. Именно так он чувствует себя, когда занимается творчеством, когда он пишет стихи и песни, а мысли и идеи приходят к нему отголосками из других миров, невесомой дымкой пронзая ткань реальности. 

Именно так он чувствует себя рядом с Джошем. 

Тайлер надеется, что это чувство останется с ним на всю жизнь.

Он переворачивается на живот, подпирает рукой подбородок, улыбается хитро и азартно.

– Давай же, – говорит он, легонько подталкивая Джоша локтем в бок. – Расскажи мне про свою любимую реальность, помоги нам попасть туда.

Тайлер прикрывает глаза и мечтательно вздыхает. 

Он говорит:   
– _Расскажи мне историю_.

Небо медленно светлеет, с каждой минутой становясь все более похожим на океан. Меркнут звезды, бледная кромка луны теряется в холодной космической пустоте. Джош откашливается, долго молчит. Когда он все же начинает говорить, голос у него спокойный и мягкий – так звучит вытащенная из глубин души потаенная мечта.

– Один мог бы стать первоклассным баскетболистом, но вместо этого тайком писал песни в подвале родительского дома…

Что будет дальше – почти невозможно предугадать.

Тайлер жадно слушает.


End file.
